Todo Por tu inocente Corazon!
by Tri-Ni Sette01
Summary: Por que, es un juego que nadie quiere jugar, es un camino que nadie quiere caminar, un destino que nadie quiere cumplir.Las melodías que resuenan desde lo profundo de vuestro corazón,las lagrimas derramadas por la amargura, frutos de la verdad y el dolor.
1. Primera Noche

Aqui estoy de nuevo, esta vez incurcionando en algo completamente nuevo, con el afan de simplemente escribir, espero les guste que yo lo seguire hasta el final.

Atte. Ariane de virgo

* * *

Primera noche

Una pesadilla hecha realidad.

Nuevamente despertaba exaltado en su ahora improvisada cama, llevaba horas intentando descansar de su última misión, había sido muy larga y sobre todo agotadora, y ahora que se dirigía rumbo a los cuarteles generales de la organización, podía darse un respiro e intentar descansar, o al menos eso era lo que intentaba desde que habían subido al tren.

Era de noche, y a pesar de que los asientos que ahora el y sus compañeros ocupaban de cama eran cómodos y muy relajantes, el no había podido conciliar el sueño mas de treinta minutos sin brincar del asiento, cada vez era peor, la misma pesadilla le atacaba en el preciso instante en que se quedaba dormido, una y otra vez, repitiendo las mismas escenas, y una nueva con cada intento de dormir.

estaba cansado, la misión le había cansado, el viaje le había cansado, y faltaban tres días mas para poder descansar en lo que el consideraba su hogar, las resientes batallas habían dejado casi sin fuerzas, y realmente aunque quisiera no podía reponerlas, el apetito se le había quitado después de la segunda pesadilla, y a pesar de que sus compañeros de viaje sabían perfectamente que solo había dos formas de recuperar las energías perdidas no insistieron en hacerle comer algo aquel día durante la cena.

Se dejo caer de nuevo sobre aquel asiento, llevando su mano derecha ha su frente y levantando los mechones que le impedían contemplar el oscurecido recinto donde estaba, se tomo unos minutos en tranquilizarse y volvió ha abrir los ojos, y a pesar de estar tan oscuro sabia perfectamente que dos de sus compañeros ya hacían en el otro sillón y el tercero debería estar en el cuarto contiguo, del cuarto no especulaba, la verdad conociéndolo tendría que estar en un lugar solo y apartado.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, tendría que haber sospechado de ante mano que esta seria un muy difícil misión, el solo hecho de enviar cinco exorcistas al norte de Europa ya era de por si preocupante. Pero bueno, lo importante es que ahora ya regresaban ha la sede central de la organización, con la esperanza de que tal vez ahí pudiera tener un sueño reparador.

Un movimiento en su gorro lo hizo sentarse en el asiento, mientras un pequeño golem dorado salía de la capucha de su sotana.

- ne, tu tampoco puedes dormir Timcampy- pregunto a la pequeña criatura que se posaba suavemente en su hombro. Y como repuesta solo obtuvo un leve movimiento de sus alas.

parece que será otra larga noche en vela- suspiro aquel joven al mirar por el cristal de la ventana. Ahora que lo piensa, ya no estaba nevando.

De repente el pequeño golem voló de su hombro para posarse en el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia la oscuridad del bosque que los rodeaba, era extraño pero a pesar de ser un bosque nórdico hasta cierto punto, no hace frio. Sonrió para sus adentros al comprender lo que la criatura le quería decir y poso sus ojos en ella.

- ne Timcampy, vamos afuera, tal ves tengas razón y el aire fresco me siente bien- extendiendo de esta forma su mano mientras la pequeña esfera alada se posaba en ella, luego llevarla al hombro y depositarlo suavemente sobre el.

Con sumo cuidado se levanta de su asiento, intentando no despertar a sus compañeros, los comprendía, si el estaba cansado ya no diría de ellos. Así que en el mas grande sigilo que pudo lograr, abrió la puerta del compartimento, y salió de el con paso ligero, estaba seguro a donde quería ir, así que cerro la misma puerta tras de si, y camino por aquel elegante pasillo del vagón de primera clase en donde habían sido alojados.

camino lentamente a través de los vagones restantes era extraño, pero le parecía que todo estaba en demasiada calma y que el interrumpía una muy difícil y añorada paz, apresuro su paso para no importunar a las personas que dormían en esos vagones, así finalmente logro atravesar el ultimo de ellos, logrando llegar a su destino, la barandilla del ultimo vagón, serró tras de si la puerta y suspiro aliviado, no sabia por que pero se sentía realmente aliviado estando solo, últimamente las grandes masa le hacían sentirse incomodo. Era extraño, ahora que lo pensaba, no se había sentido así desde que era pequeño, desde que antes de mana lo adoptara.

-Mana- susurro al viento que ahora ondeaba en contra de las vías su cabello.

La verdad era relajante, sentir la brisa fría de Europa acariciar su rostro, serró los ojos un momento y abandono todo pensamiento de su mente, se sentía tan bien, perdió la noción del tiempo, hasta que una voz a sus espaldas le hizo reaccionar.

¿?- veo que por fin lograste relajarte un poco- dijo aquella voz

De un brinco dio la vuelta para mirar a su inesperado interlocutor.

- aunque debo decir que aun estas demasiado tenso-

- Lavi- logro articular con un susurro de su voz.

-veo que encontraste un poco de paz- dijo el pelirrojo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa

- de...desde cuando estas aquí?- tartamudeo, mas por el hecho de no recuperar su sorpresa que por los ánimos de preguntarlo.

-llevo un buen rato siguiéndote, desde que dejaste el compartimento- dijo con un poco de preocupación en la voz- es que te mirabas tan extrañamente abatido allá adentro, me preocupaste, no es normal ver en ti una expresión llena de angustia.

Angustia se pregunto para si, eso era lo que estaba reflejando, por dios como no se había dado cuenta antes, acaso llevaba todos estos días de viaje mostrando la misma expresión.

-me preocupaste Allen- termino de decir el joven que le acompañaba, para luego añadir- creo que as preocupado ha todos, no sabia como decírtelo, la verdad, no sabia si ya te habías dado cuenta.

Aun pasmado por lo que su cerebro analizaba en ese momento negó una y otra vez con la cabeza.

-eso es un no a que, Allen, a que no debemos preocuparnos, o a que no lo sabias, a que?- pregunto

-a que no me había dado cuenta, Lavi- bajando así su mirada para luego levantarla repentinamente con una sonrisa muy forzada y fingida- no te preocupes estoy bien decía mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta.

De repente Lavi se paro frente a la puerta impidiéndole el paso, y suspiro- todo este tiempo y aun no aprendes verdad?- le pregunto, mientras miraba la cara confundida de su amigo- quiero decir que aun no has aprendido que luchamos todos juntos como una equipo como una familia-

Ahora si, si antes la pregunta lo había confundido ahora lo había noqueado, ya que no comprendía ni una sola palabra, el no estaba luchando, no ahora, y no recordaba haber hecho algo que indicara eso durante las ultimas batallas, hacia tiempo que había aceptado compartir el dolor de las batallas con ellos.

- a que te refieres?- le pregunto aun con esa sonrisa fingida en su rostro.

- me refiero a que no solo en la batalla estamos para apoyarnos, algo te pasa y no lo quieres decir- dijo con una expresión seria en su rostro, rara en el, muy rara.

-no se de que hablas, solo estoy cansado, no tengo ni me pasa nada- dijo forzando mas su sonrisa.

- no, tu no estas bien, y ya deja de hacer eso, que un sonrisa fingida no te queda y te delata al instante- hablo con cierta frustración en su voz.

Derrotado solo atino a bajar la mirada y ha suspirar pesadamente.

-tan notorio soy- pregunto al otro con la mirada baja.

-pues, al principio te podría decir que creímos que estabas cansado, y por ello te dejar4iamos descansar hasta que te sintieras mejor, pero al día siguiente notamos que no habías cambiado en nada tu aspecto, Parecía que no habías dormido nada en la noche, y nos preocupaste mas cuando rechazaste cenar ahora con nosotros, no es normal en ti, además que tu vista esta opaca, triste y muy diferente a la que tenias antes, se podría decir que pareces otro Allen Walker, uno muy distinto al que se fue a cumplir la misión.- termino de hablar y dirigió su mirada al chico de cabellos blancos que se había sentado en el suelo de aquel barandal, apoyado en este jugando con Timcampy en las manos.

- no eran intención preocuparlos- hablo por fin después de un prolongado silencio- y tienes razón no me he estado sintiendo bien, pero eso no quiere decir que este enfermo- se apresuro a decir, al ver que Lavi bajaba para comprobar su temperatura.

-entonces- pregunto el otro.

-es solo que no logro conciliar el sueño, en el mismo instante en que cierro los ojos y me quedo dormido, pero lo único que veo son terribles imágenes , una detrás de otra, al inicio parece ser imágenes que antes he visto, pero después…

-después que?- pregunto Lavi.

-pues, es que me encuentro en el compartimento de un tren parece que todo esta oscuro, se que hay alguien mas con migo, es un figura extraña, la ocultan las sombras y no puedo identificarla, de repente se abalanza sobre mi, y me sostiene del cuello, me asfixia, no puedo gritar por mas que quiera, mi ojo reacciona ante este ser, no es un Akuma, sin embargo esta muy relacionado con ellos, me dice algo que no logro escuchar y en ese momento puedo sentir un pulsante dolor en mi brazo, cuando logro mirarlo con dificultad, puedo verlo desgarrado y…

-y?- pregunto su acompañante.

-No lose, Lavi, eso fue lo ultimo que paso cuando me desperté esta vez.

-comprendo, eso explica mucho sobre tu reciente insomnio- rio para si mientras decía esto- pero aun asid ebrias intentar dormir, si no estas comiendo nada y no estas durmiendo nada, entonces si terminaras enfermándote- con una pose muy seria.

-me gustaría- respondió- pero …-

-Pero que, esta a punto de amanecer, deberías dormir ahora, es lo mejor, claro después que desayunes algo.-

-creo que tienes razón.-

-además- continuo Lavi- si no desayunas seguro que Lennali te hace comer a la fuerza.

-tienes razón- dijo mientras reía- por cierto puedo preguntarte algo?-

-ya lo haz hecho- contesto.

-otra cosa- dijo mientras sonreía

-dime-

-Acaso soy tan obvio?- pregunto con signos de interrogación en su cabeza

-La verdad- comento Lavi- debo ser sincero y decirte que no tenia la mas remota idea si estabas preocupado o cansado, simplemente que tente ha ver si caías en el juego.

Al oír esto Allen se paro en seco de su recorrido, y bajo su mirada para después un aura llena de furia le invadiera y le rodeara.

-Lavi-

-no me digas que te enojaste?-

-me permites darte un golpe por favor- aun con el aura asesina a su alrededor.

-Temo que no puedo- dijo mientras se ponía a salvo detrás de el y empujándolo rumbo al vagón comedor- eso va en contra de mi salud y de tu ya escasa energía, además tu tienes la culpa por dejarte llevar.-

-Laviiii…-

Asi, llegaron al vagón comedor donde le resto de sus compañeros ya los esperaban para comer entre platicas y burlas respecto a ciertos integrantes de tan extraño grupo, paso el desayuno, y a pesar de que el día anterior no había cenado, no comió mucho, o al menos no tanto como sus compañeros hubiesen esperado, segundos después se disculpo y se dispuso a retirarse, dispuesto a hacer caso del consejo dado, de todas formas se estaba muriendo del sueño y justo en el momento en que entro al compartimento, el tren ingreso en un túnel, y este quedo a oscuras, no prendería la luz ya que asumía que pronto saldrían del túnel, sin embargo algo no andaba bien, algo estaba fuera de lugar. Y fue así como una voz le tomo desprevenido a espaldas suyas.

¿?- nos volvemos a ver Allen Walker-

Inmediatamente se giro sobre si y miro en dirección de esa persona, para intentar reconocerla, y asi lo hizo.

-Conde Milenario- no salía de su asombro, delante de el estaba el mismísimo conde milenario.

-me alegra ver que no me haz olvidado Allen, yo tampoco lo he hecho- dijo con su siempre atemorizante sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento su cuerpo no respondió, algo lo estaba asfixiando, miro con dificultad delante de si, y pudo ver con espanto que el conde milenario estaba demasiado cerca de el para su gusto, el lo estaba asfixiando, fue entonces cuando cayo en cuenta que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, y que la respiración se entrecortaba, su brazo sangraba profusamente, y el dolor era insoportable, capto inmediatamente que esa era su pesadilla, se había hecho realidad que pronto sabría el final de esta quisiera o no saberlo.

El tren siguió avanzando por aquel túnel, demasiado largo para el gusto de los exorcistas que aun estaban en el vagón comedor, pero sabían que pronto saldrían de ahí, ignorando los sucesos que se llevaban a cabo en dos vagones delante de ellos, pero justo en el momento en que el tren comenzaba a salir, un grito desgarrador se pudo escuchar por todo el tren desde los primeros vagones hasta los últimos, alertando de que algo no estaba bien.

Los cuatro comprendieron perfectamente de donde provino el grito y la magnitud de este, abandonaron rápidamente el vagón en dirección de los compartimentos que ellos ocupaban, sabiendo que era probable que encontraran algo muy espeluznante y nada agradable.


	2. Segunda Noche

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero tuve muchos problemas para este capitulo, pero aqui esta, espero lo disfrute. Aclaracion Mariane Lecurt, es un personaje de mi creacion, no existe en la serie original.

* * *

Segunda Noche

Exorcistas.

El silencio reinaba después de ese espantoso alarido, habían pasado apenas segundos después de eso, el resto de exorcistas corrían al vagón donde se hospedaban, algo les decía que la causa de ese grito tenia mucho que ver con ellos, y solo esperaban que no fuera demasiado tarde cuando llegaran.

Lenalee fue la primera en llegar, se había adelantado al resto, pero aun asi no estaba del todo segura de querer abrir esa puerta y ver lo que esperaba tras de ella, pero se armo de valor, corrió despacio la puerta, y mientras lo asi pensaba que ese túnel era demasiado largo para su gusto, finalmente corrió del todo la puerta, no pudo distinguir nada, todo estaba ha oscuras, aun así continuo al interior del pequeño salón, el túnel por fin terminaba, y la luz poco a poco se filtraba por las persianas, cuando dio de lleno en aquella habitación, lo único que pudo ver Lenalee, la lleno de horror.

A los pocos segundos el resto de exorcistas llegaron hasta la puerta cuando llegaron no les di tiempo ni de preguntar que había pasado, ya que la escena que se mostraba delante de ellos era de por si confusa y tétrica, si querían hacer algo tenían que actuar y rápido.

Lenalee ya hacia al lado de un inconsciente Allen, su brazo izquierdo prácticamente desgarrado, sangraba profusamente, y ninguna rastro del culpable, el único testigo era la misma victima.

Rápidamente con ayuda de Lavi lograron colocarlo en uno de los asientos, los rastreadores que iban con ellos se comunicaron de inmediato con la central, se indicó lo que tenían que hacer con las heridas, ya que no se podía trabajar a menos de que lograsen llegar a la organización.

Pero que pudo haber pasado aquí? Se preguntaba Lenalee, mientras intentaba curar las heridas de Allen- la fiebre subió demasiado rápido Lavi.

-Lo se, esto no es bueno-

-Lenalee- llamo su compañero.

-Dime Lavi-

-puedes quedarte un momento con el, tengo que ir ha buscar agua para lavar las heridas, y no me gustaría dejarlo solo en este momento.

-no te preocupes, no pienso dejarlo, de paso, puedes investigar si han logrado comunicarse con mi hermano?- le dijo mientras colocaba una compresa fría en la frente de Allen.

-De acuerdo, pero Lenalee-

-dime-

-a pesar de que no sabemos que será de ahora en adelante, no te preocupes, el estará bien, es fuerte y su corazón le hará resistir-

-lo se- mirando detenidamente la entrecortada respiración de Allen- pero aun asi, temo no estar preparada para lo que vendrá.

-créeme ninguno lo esta-

Diciendo esto se retira del compartimento y va en busca de Kandda, par estar al tanto del o ultimo encontrado respecto al ataque. Mientras los rastreadores intentaban dar toda la información necesaria a los cuarteles generales.

Mientras en el compartimento Allen por fin comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento. Para alegría de Lenalee.-

-Allen-

-_donde estoy?, que me ha pasado?, por que me duele todo el cuerpo?_

-Allen-

_-esa voz, Lenalee?-_poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos- Le… Lena…lee?

-aquí estoy-sonriendo como siempre- me alegro que hayas despertado, nos tenias muy preocupados.

-do…donde…estoy?- dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento, pero en su acción, se lastimo mas el brazo, provocando que las heridas volviesen ha sangrar y causándole un gran dolor.

-tranquilo, no hagas ningún esfuerzo- le dijo suavemente mientras le recostaba nuevamente en el sillón- tienes heridas muy serias, y no las hemos podido tratar, por favor, no te muevas, en seguida vuelvo, ire por los demás, no me tardo- dijo mientras sonreía- pero para que no te sientas solo, te dejo aun ben amigo, ve Tincampy- de esa forma dejando al pequeño golem con su amo, se dispuso ha ir por los demás.

Allen aun adolorido no hizo el mas minimo esfuerzo por contradecir ha Lenalee, y cerro de nuevo sus ojos, para abrirlos de nuevo segundos después, debido ha que Tincampy revoloteaba sobre el en una forma muy frenética.

-perdona Tincampy, no quise preocuparte- dijo con un leve susurro en la voz.

A los pocos segundos una carrera causada por varias personas se escuchaba a las afueras del pequeño cuarto, acercándose mas a la puerta de este, cuando de súbito, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar aun veloz Lavi y aun preocupado Krory, a la puerta una muy feliz Lenalee y en el marco de esta, apoyado un serio y frio Kandda.

-me alegro de que hayas despertado ya Allen. Nos preocupaste- hablo Lavi mientras tomaba la temperatura de este .

-Lavi?- pregunto, la verdad aun estaba bastante desconcertado, y para colmo veía borroso.

-nos preocupaste Allen- dijo mientras sonreía.

-que paso?- pregunto en su desconcierto

-esperábamos que tu no lo dijeras- le dijo con sutilidad Lenalee.

-no recuerdas nada?- pregunto Krory.

-recuerdo haber llegado hasta acá, pero entramos en el túnel, alguien ya estaba esperándome…- su voz se entre corto.

-recuerdas quien era?- volvió a preguntar Lenalee.

-me ataco, me quedaba sin aire, no podía verle el rostr…- su relato se corto, al mismo tiempo que su expresión cambiaba de la cansada y preocupada a una llena de espanto y dolor.

-Allen- tentó Lavi- sabes quien era?-

De repente se levanto de su asiento recuerdos se agruparon de un solo en el mismo momento, todo lo que había pasado minutos antes, hasta su perdida de conciencia vino de nuevo a su mente, era como volverlo a vivir. Gritaba, se movía mientras intentaba escapar del agarre de sus compañeros quienes le cogieron antes de que se hiciera mas daño. Su rostro había tomado una ápice de dolor, terror y desorientación. En verdad estaba reviviendo cada uno de los segundos que había experimentado.

-Allen, tranquilo- decía Lavi mientras lo sujetaba de la cintura- Krory, detenlo, puede volver ha lastimarce.

-Allen Kun- le llamaba Lenalee- reacciona.

-detente, detente, no lo hagas- inconscientemente intentaba a toda costa activar su inocencia, pero el daño sufrido en su brazo no lo permitía, sin embargo en esos segundos no estaba consiente de lo que sucedía.

-no lo hagas, suéltame- decía mientras intentaba a toda costa escapar de aquel enemigo que le apresaba.

Justo en el momento en que logro escapar del agarre de Krory y Lavi el mango de una Katana se incrusto en su estomago haciéndole perder el aliento y poco a poco el conocimiento, pero antes de perderlo por completo logro susurrar el nombre del temido enemigo que le había causado tal daño.

- suéltame Conde Milenario- después de eso volvió a perder el conocimiento producto del golpe recibido de parte de Kandda.

El silencio inundo aquella sala, ninguno de los otros cuatro exorcistas lograba articular palabra por la sorpresa recibida al escuchar tan tétrico nombre, Kandda aun se mantenía de pie en la puerta mientras sujetaba su Katana y en el otro brazo aun inconsciente Allen, Lenalee había caído de rodias al escuchar tal nombre, Lavi solo se apoyo a la pared del final de la estancia, y Krory solo pudo sentarse donde estaba.

El primero en hablar fue Lavi.

-no puede ser- dijo mientras recuperaba las fuerzas para tomar ha Allen y recostarlo de nuevo.

-el conde del milenio- dijo en susurro Lenalle sin salir de la sorpresa.

-un ataque directo?- se preguntaba un incrédulo Krory.

En eso, ante la sorpresa de todos los ahí presentes, uno de los buscadores irrumpió haciéndoles reaccionar del todo, traía noticias, les informaba que el cuartel general había ordenado bajar en la capital del país, y ahí esperarían a reunirse con otro exorcista quien trataría las heridas de Allen hasta que el propio comandante pudiese llegar junto con bookman.

Tras escuchar la noticia, Kandda ordeno que comunicaran al cuartel que habían sido informados y que llevarían a cabo las órdenes, esperaría hasta la llegada del comandante. Luego dijo que nadie debía irrumpir en ese cuarto desde ese momento, que si algo necesitaban ellos mismo irían ha buscarlo.

Las puertas se cerraron, dispuestos ha comenzar con una conversación de la cual dependerían muchas cosas.

-Kandda- murmuro Lavi.

Es lo mejor respondió este, tenemos mucho que tratar antes de que podamos informar al cuartel general.

-no puede ser verdad- dijo Lenalee aun en estado de shock.

-es difícil de creer, pero es lo único que puede explicar que paso aquí.- dijo Kandda

-debo admitirlo, Yu tiene razón- dijo Lavi.

-pero como?- hablo por fin Krory.

-es algo que no podremos saber hasta que el comandante llegue, ya que el único testigo de esto a parte de Allen es Timcanpy solo el puede decirnos que paso exactamente aquí.

-es verdad- dijo Lenalee, mientras se acercaba a colocar una compresa fría en la frente de Allen- si nos arriesgamos ha preguntarle algo de nuevo ha Allen, corremos el riesgo que suceda lo mismo que ahora.

De nuevo el silencio reino en la sala, por mas que lo pensaran, se les hacia difícil digerir esa información.

Debemos darnos prisa e informar al cuartel general, si el conde del milenio tiene que ver en este ataque, no podemos estar seguros de lo que nos espera.

Así lo hicieron, el cuartel general fue informado inmediatamente, ante estas nuevas noticias, se dispusieron nuevas ordenes, eso incluía de mantener en absoluto silencio aquellos vinculados con el ataque, lo que menos querían los cuarteles generales era crear pánico entre los buscadores y exorcistas, nuevamente.

Con el transcurso del tiempo, y la velocidad del tren, llegaron ha Moscú la ciudad elegida para reunirse con el exorcista y esperar las noticias del cuartel general.

Al bajar del tren, Lavi cargo con Allen, mientras el resto se distribuía el resto de tareas a realizar.

Durante el resto de la noche pudieron pasarla en una hospedería que había recibido el encargo de recibirlos y acogerlos, mientras intentaban bajar la fiebre de Allen, y esparaván la llegada del exorcista enviado.

Cuando llego la mañana no había ningún rastro del equipo que estaban esperando.

-esto no esta bien- dijo Lavi mientras salía del cuarto de Allen luego de haber curado las heridas y cambiar los vendajes.

-Lavi?- pregunto Lenalee- que ocurre?

-esa fiebre no es normal, nada de lo que veo en el es normal, no reaccionan sus defensas como deberían, además que no parecen serrar las heridas.- concluyo.

-no podremos hacer nada hasta que no llegue el exorcista enviado, o en dado caso Bookman- comento Kandda.

En eso la puerta de la hospedería se abrió, dejando entrar una ráfaga de viento helado, seguido por un congelado Krory que regresaba de hacer su inspección rutinaria.

-alguna novedad, Krory?- le pregunto la exorcista.

Solo negó con la cabeza, no habían rastro del grupo de apoyo ni del exorcista en cuestión.

-Parece ser que tendremos que esperar un día mas- pronuncio Lavi- bueno, ire ha cambiar el agua, ya regreso.

Pero en ese momento las puertas de nuevo se abrieron dejando ver aun encapuchado que llevaba la insignia de la organización.

-tu eres…-pregunto Lenalee.

-donde esta el exorcista que debo atender?- pregunto un voz muy femenina .

- por aquí…- dijo dudoso Lavi.

- necesitare agua, algodón y pañuelos limpios, y su entera disposición, traigan todo lo que he pedido, y luego esperen aquí, procederé ha examinarlo y a curar las heridas del caso.

Para cerrar tras de si la puerta de la habitación dejando a unos exorcistas muy confundidos.

-y ella era?...- pregunto Krory.

-Ni idea- fue la respuesta del resto.

Tras media hora de estar en consulta con el paciente, la puerta se abrió dejando por fin ver aquella silueta femenina, claro ahora sin la capa que anteriormente le cubría, al salir cerro la puerta detrás de ella, y se encamino al pasillo. Para toparse con cuatro caras desconocidas para ella.

-Y bien- pregunto Lavi

-y ustedes son…?-

-exorcistas al igual que tu- dijo Kandda apoyado en la pared.

-ha deben ser el equipo del chico que esta ahí adentro-

-si- afirmo Lenalee- somos amigos de Allen Kun, si me permites presentarme, yo soy Lenalee.

-encantada- dijo mientras sonreía- creo que yo no me he presentado, en primera disculpas por entrar así, pero tenia prisa, muchos de estos casos dependen de la velocidad con que se les atienda. Yo soy Mariane Lecurt, pero basta con que me digan Mary, un placer.

- el placer es nuestro- contesto Lavi- yo soy Lavi, el es Krory y el serio de halla es Yu.- dijo en una voz corrida.

-Kandda- corrigió el mencionado

-Es un placer, pero me hubiese gustado poder conocerlos en circunstancias distintas.- añadió mientras su mirada se volvía fría y con mucho dolor.- lo que tengo que decirles es muy delicado y puede que no les guste.

-por favor Mary san, sea lo que sea lo que le este pasando ha Allen, queremos saberlo- dijo Lenalee con preocupación en su voz.

-muy bien, pero no les va a agradar así que mejor es que se sienten- tras esto todos volvieron ha sus asientos, y se prepararon para escuchar lo que Mary tenia que decir- pues- continuo- lo que su amigo tiene es algo muy desconcertante, en todo mi tiempo de medico, nunca había visto algo asi, pero les puedo asegurar lo que les voy ha decir.

Todos le miraron sin entender a que se refería.

-verán e logrado reducir la fiebre, en pocas horas mas recuperara la conciencia, las heridas fueron suturadas y vendadas para evitar una infección, sin embargo…-

-sin embargo que?- pregunto Lavi.

-sin embargo lo que su amigo tiene, es algo que ni yo, ni ningún exorcista, doctor, o cualquier persona puedan curar.


	3. Tercera Noche

Hola, lamento el retraso, pero entre parciales y bloqueo no hay mucho cerebro que pueda ocupar, pero lo prometido es deuda, y por favor no me maten si el cambio en la historia no es de su agrado, aquí resuelvo finalmente una que otra duda, espero les guste, nos vemos.

Atte. Ariane de Virgo

Tercera noche

Corazón dividido.

Pero que…- pregunto Krory.

Mary se quedo sin respuestas ante tal pregunta, es que por mas que intentara quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, no podía, como explicarles que su compañero sufría de un mal mayor a todos los conocidos. Por lo cual antes de poder continuar tenia que saber a ciencia cierta que es lo que había pasado en aquel vagón. Por que estaba segura de que todo lo que le habían dicho desde los cuarteles generales, no era toda la verdad.

-antes de poder comentarles algo al respecto, me gustaría saber, en verdad que fue lo que paso en el regreso de su misión, las heridas son demasiados resientes como para ser causadas por esta, además hubiese muerto hace mucho no hubiese soportado tanto tiempo- comento Mary.

-no hay nada que comentar- contesto fríamente Kandda.

-comprendo, entonces señor Kandda, debo darle la razón, no hay nada que comentar- corroboro de nuevo Mary- ahora si me disculpan debo volver con mi paciente, cuando deseen saber que ha pasado pueden contármelo para que yo pueda determinar mi dictamen al cien por ciento, con su permiso.- se disponía a dar media vuelta cuando…

-Mary- le llamo Lavy…

-¿si?

- la verdad es que no sabemos realmente que ha pasado a ciencia cierta, pero solo podemos decirte el nombre del atacante, y hasta que mi hermano no llegue no podremos saber que ha pasado, te rugo que por favor esperes, y si de algo te sirve la información que te demos, rogamos que confíes en nosotros.- dijo Lenalee, mientras mantenía entre sus manos a un inquieto Timcampy.

-bien, soy toda oídos- dijo mientras mantenía la postura.

El silencio reino de nuevo la pequeña habitación que servía de antesala ha la habitación donde se encontraba Allen.

-¿y?- pregunto Mary.

-No es tan fácil- contesto Lavi.

-a un nos cuesta un poco asimilarlo, por tanto aun no lo aceptamos- apoyo Lenalee.

-siempre es mejor comenzar por el principio, y alguien debe dar el primer paso- dijo Mary mientras limpiaba sus gafas con el dorso de su capa.

En ese instante un profusa voz seria y sin sentimientos se escucho en la sala dejando escuchar finalmente aquellas palabras que nadie quería mencionar.

-conde del milenio- hablo Kandda.

En el instante mismo en que se escucho esa respuesta, el sonido de un cristal romperse por mucha presión se escucho, todos los presentes miraron hacia la dirección donde se ubicaba Mary, para verla paralizada y con un rostro lleno de sorpresa y terror, últimamente ese rostro se estaba volviendo muy común.

-cre…creo no haber escuchado muy bien- contesto mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura- acaso dijeron Conde del milenio?

-no has escuchado mal Mary- le corroboro Lavi.

-lo único que nos pudo decir fue ese nombre, y ahora esperamos por la llegada de mi hermano para saber que paso realmente, ya que su golem es la única prueba que queda.

Mary miro en dirección a las manos de Lenalee, para encontrar al pequeño golem dorado entre ellas que se mantenía quieto y expectante. Al principio no le había tomado mucha importancia, pero ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento, pudo observar detalladamente quien era ese golem.

-Timcampy?- pregunto con cierto asombro en su voz- el golem del general Cross?- dijo con mayor asombro- el golem acompañante del ese chico es Timcampy?' pregunto de nuevo sin salir de su sombro. El resto de los presentes también la miraban esperando una explicación a las preguntas.

-si- contesto Lenalee-Timcampy es el golem compañero de Allen kun- término de aclarar.

-Allen kun?- pregunto de nuevo, ya que recordaba haberlo escuchado mencionar anteriormente a la joven exorcista china-Allen Walker, estamos hablando de Allen Walker el discípulo de el general Cross?

-si- contesto extrañado Lavi, mientras Kandda observaba serio e imperturbable la escena-por que lo preguntas? Conoces ha Allen?- pregunto mientras la miraba extrañada.

-no, no lo conocía, es que tenia ordenes de encontrarme con el luego de mi misión en este país- dijo casi en susurro.

El resto la miraba esperando una mayor explicación. Mientras Mary observaba con detenimiento y tristeza sus ahora rotas gafas, se había enfrascado en sus pensamientos, no podía creer que futuro le esperaba ahora al joven, como pudo pasarle "eso" a el? Por Dios, era de suma importancia determinar su diagnostico cuanto antes, mientras pensaba eso una voz le saco de nuevo de sus pensamientos.

-Mary- le llamo una vez mas Lavi.

-perdón- contesto esta en cuanto reacciono- me había perdido en un pensamiento.

-tan mala es la situación? – pregunto Lavi.

-he? por que lo dices?- respondió sorprendida.

-tu rostro cambio rotundamente- le señalo mientras se lo comentaba.

-no puedo especular al respecto- comento mientras mantenía su semblante sereno-pero si es lo que estoy sospechando y mas con lo que me dijeron, es muy malo, demasiado. Pero por favor no me pregunten mas, que no puedo contestarles al respecto, y podrías repetirme tu pregunta anterior?

-te preguntábamos para que tenias la misión de reunirte con Allen?- le dijo de nuevo Lenalee.

-misión, misión de ser así directamente aun no lo era, pero en cuanto llegara de nuevo a los cuarteles generales, la solicitaría, hasta entonces era una orden/petición que se me había dado durante mi ultimo viaje, claro lo era hasta que se me ordeno desviarme y llegar aquí. Por dios que pequeño es el mundo.

-orden/petición?- pregunto un curioso Krory

-suelen darse este tipo de encomiendas durante las misiones, generalmente son de parte de exorcistas con mayor rango y experiencia hacia otros exorcistas que van en rumbo al cual ellos no pueden ir.- explico Lenalee- es muy común que la den los superiores o en dado caso los exorcistas mas antiguos de la organización, pero generalmente se le da a los buscadores, es raro que sea a un exorcista en si- concluyo.

-la única forma de que esta encomienda sea dada a un exorcista es que sea de vital importancia o que sea un alto rango-hablo por fin Kandda.

-es verdad- dijo Mary mientras guardaba sus estropeadas gafas en el estuche que portaba- la mía para ser especifica es de ambas índoles. Según quien me la encargo.

- podemos saber quien la encomendó Mary san?- pregunto Lenalee.

-claro, no le veo el por que no? contesto con dejadez en su voz- a decir verdad el susto de tal encuentro casi me mata- dijo con media sonrisa- pues no esperaba encontrarme a ningún exorcista por esos rumbos y menos a "el"- recordó- la encomienda va dirigida ha Allen Walker, en los cuarteles generales, le iba a decir a Kamui que me dejara contactar con el no mas regresara, pero creo que ya no podré.- sonrió con tristeza- el mensaje fue dado por el General Cross Marina.

Un grito al unísono retumbo en la sala con una misma expresión de sorpresa.

-El general?

De nuevo un silencio marcaba las sorprendidas caras de los ahí presentes, claro a excepción de una muy tranquila Mary que parecía haber dicho los mas común del mundo.

-vaya, con que finalmente el General dio muestras de vida?- comento un sorprendido Lavi- seguro que si Allen no estuviera así no hubiese tocado amarrarlo, estas ya serian horas de que estuviera huyendo hasta el fin del mundo.

-si, seguro tienes razón- rio divertida Lenalee.

Por un momento las preocupaciones y tenciones se vieron opacadas por una fugaz felicidad, pero el movimiento en la habitación contigua les hizo reaccionar inmediatamente, un golpe seco y fuerte, que los hizo abalanzarse sobre la puerta de la habitación, la verdad es que todos eran una mata de nervios.

Al abrir la puerta solo dieron con un montón de mantas que se movían de forma frenética y desesperadamente, y una Bola amarilla volar en círculos mientras jalaba una punta de las sabanas.

-Allen Kun- llamo Lenalee.

-Lenalee? Fue la respuesta desde debajo de las sabanas.- estas ahí?

-Allen Kun…

-si hay alguien ahí, podrían tomarse la molestia de ayudarme ha salir de aquí?

-he claro Allen- dijo un Lavi que mas que sorprendido y confundido, se miraba bastante divertido ante la situación de su compañero.

-Gracias Lavi- decía un enredado Allen.

Mientras los demás les veían entre divertidos y extrañados, por mas que lo mirasen algo no cuadraba en todo ese asunto. De repente Mary se acerco a Allen quien salía despeinado de entre las sabanas, para ayudar a levantar al chico.

-estas bien Allen san?- pregunto con una sonrisa y preocupación en su voz.

-si, gracias- contesto con una sincera sonrisa que dejo a mas de alguno perplejo- aunque creo no saber quien eres?- Recordó de pronto.

-Allen Kun- le llamo Lenalee- ella es Marianne Lecourt, es exorcista, al igual que nosotros.

-un gusto Allen Walker-dijo tan tranquilo como siempre- pero lamento que me vea en esta situación, creo que tuve ronda nocturna para estar durmiendo hasta tan tarde.

Realmente de por si estaban confundidos, esta respuesta los dejo peor aun, definitivamente algo no cuadraba en aquella presentación.

-Ronda nocturna?- repitió intrigado Krory

-Allen Kun, de que hablas?- le pregunto Lenalee.

-ha, no tuve ronda nocturna?- cuestiono entre dudoso y sorprendido, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia un lado de la habitación y fruncía el seño intentado pensar la razón de su tan largo sueño- entonces no debe haber otra explicación mas que me quede dormido, en verdad lo siento Lenalee, Lavi, Krory Kandda, debí estar tan cansado como para no darme cuenta de la llegada de Mary san- concluyo bajando su cabeza en señal de disculpa.

Los demás se miraron como intentando asimilar la situación, por que lo que eran ellos no comprendían absolutamente nada.

De aquel silencioso silencio producido por la duda fueron sacados cuando la voz de Mary hizo acto de presencia.

¿Allen san, sabes que día es hoy?- le pregunto mientras se agachaba a la misma altura.

-Jueves?- contesto con duda, mientras se ponía de pie y se sentaba al borde de la cama de la cual había caído segundos antes.

-hoy es Lunes Allen san- dijo mientras observaba detenidamente los vendajes que minutos antes ella había cambiado por unos limpios, evitando que las heridas siguieran sangrando.

-Lunes? Pregunto desconcertado.

-Así es Allen san, ahora me harías el favor de responderme un pregunta, te juro que si la contestas te dejamos en paz para que te cambies a gusto y puedas retomar tu día.

-de acuerdo, respondió casi en susurro y con cierta interrogante en su cabeza, como que a el tampoco le cuadraban las cosas.

Allen san, podrías decirme que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?- le pregunto con seguridad y una mirada fría que le hacia saber a los demás que esperaba a la expectativa cualquier indicio que le explicase que ha pasado.

-creo que estábamos de misión, lo ultimo que recuerdo es habernos subido a un tren al terminar la misión, se supone que para estas alturas deberíamos estar a medio camino de la organización, para entregar el fragmento de Inocencia- contesto con mucha seguridad mientras buscaba ha Timcampy por toda la habitación, pero justo en ese momento choco su puño contra la mano haciendo saber que había recordado algo- cierto, a todo esto donde estamos? Y por que estoy cubierto por vendajes?

En verdad Allen no recordaba nada? Era la pregunta en común que surcaba por las cabezas de los ahí presentes siendo Mary la única que se digno a contestar.

-estamos en una Hostelera al norte de Rusia, en San Petersburgo la capital de este país- y el hecho de que estés cubierto por vendajes fue debido a un incidente que sucedió de camino ha la organización, pero al parecer ya han dejado de molestarte- dijo mientras se aproximaba ha examinarlo- ahora Allen san si me haces el favor de dejarte examinar antes de que te cambies seria muy feliz. Ya que para eso me he reunido con ustedes en este lugar.

-examinarme?- pregunto mientras tomaba ha Timcampy de su cabeza.

-si, veras, yo soy doctora, al mismo tiempo que soy exorcistas, mi especialidad son curar heridas graves entre los exorcistas que están en misiones y no pueden llegar al cuartel general,.

-pero a mi no me duele nada- dijo como cuan niño pequeño mientras se ponía en pie.

-de eso precisamente quiero asegurarme, no quiero correr riesgos- le comento mientras dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

- supongo que no haría ningún mal- termino por decir convencido.

-claro que no, ahora por favor salgan los demás, en cuanto termine con Allen san les comunico lo sucedido.

Así el resto salió de la habitación serrando la puerta tras de si, confundidos y sorprendidos, no dijeron nada y esperaron pasivamente la llegada del medico que ahora revisaba aun milagrosamente recuperado Allen ante sus ojos claro, esta.

A los quince minutos de estar esperando la puerta del la habitación se abrió de nuevo dejando salir a una muy preocupada Mary quien seguía divagando en sus pensamientos la posibilidad de lo que sus ojos observaron fuese cierto.

-no me lo puedo explicar, hace una hora moría en su intento de seguir vivo, y ahora esta como si nada, podría ser que mi conclusión sea correcta- susurraba dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos.

-Mary san- llamo dubitativa, Lenalee.

Mary quien reacciono de golpe ante el llamado solo pudo mirarle con sorpresa y le decirle con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- las heridas han sanado, pero no esta fuera de peligro.

Sinceramente esta afirmación no ayudo en nada a loas ahí presentes quienes exigieron con una mirada una explicación mas profunda del caso.

-quiero decir- continuo- que no tiene mayor rastro de sus heridas, cicatrizaron repentinamente, no hay rastro de que alguna vez estuviese herido de muerto, claro ha excepción de cierta cicatriz que se traza a mitad del tórax al nivel del corazón. Que no ha cerrado por completo y sangra superficialmente- les comunico.

-que ha pasado?- pregunto por fin Kandda que parecía ser el único que analizaba cada palabra dicha.

-si te refieres a sus recuerdos- hay una explicación lógica, y una completamente ilógica, pero que tiene validez debido a la situación.

-habla entonces- le volvió a cortar la plática.

Mary con cierto enojo y frustración ante el trato dado por el Japonés procedió ha dar sus conclusiones, que esperaba mas tarde fueran confirmadas por Bookman y Kamui- pues se dice que cuando un trauma es mayor de lo que la persona puede soportar, inconscientemente el cerebro trabaja de tal forma hasta crear una barrera entre la conciencia y esos recuerdos evitando así un mayor sufrimiento, se puede decir que bloquea aquellos sentimientos; o al menos eso se piensa, es una hipótesis aun no comprobada, eso explicaría la razón del por que lo único que recuerda es haber subido al tren…

-Aunque- pregunto de nuevo Kandda.

-aunque es probable que sea mas relacionado al incidente que ha su subconsciente.

-creo que no entiendo- dijo Lavi quien tenia la duda marcada en su rostro.

-es decir- procedió ha explicar- que Allen haya sido forzado ha olvidar lo sucedido en las últimos cuatro días, mas por conveniencia del atacante que por la misma salud mental de Allen, además, teniendo en cuenta lo escrito en su expediente, se podría decir que el subconsciente de Allen jamás sellaría este tipo de traumas, ha pasado por similares situaciones, y las recuerda todas.- concluyo.

-conveniencia del atacante le pregunto Kandda- no crees que ya es tiempo que nos digas todo lo que sabes o supones, por que si sigues hablando en acertijos los tres no van ha entender.

-perspicaz, justo lo que se esperaba de Kandda el exorcista temido por los demás- dijo con ironía en la voz.

-que va, Yu es un encanto de exorcista- hablo Lavi, para enojo e incomodidad de Kandda.

-deja de llamarme así.

-pero debo darle la razón, el tiene razón, es tiempo que les exponga mis suposiciones, pero para ello debemos esperar el arribo del comandante y Bookman, estaría mas a gusto en comunicarlo delante de ellos, aunque por el momento lo mejor es seguirle el juego ha Allen, si forzamos ha recordar algo que ha sido eliminado de sus recuerdos, solo corremos el riesgo de que ocurra de nuevo lo sucedido en el vagón del tren.

-si no me equivoco mi hermano y Bookman llegaran esta misma tarde.

-estoy informada de ello, les pido que esperen, esta tarde aclarare las dudas que pude haber sembrado en ustedes.- y diciendo esto dio media vuelta sobre sus pasos- siendo detenida por Lenalee.

-Mary san, disculpara mi atrevimiento, pero asumo que usted no ha descansado nada, y eso no es bueno, no quisiera recostarse un momento, para descansar?

-sabes Lenalee san, no es mala idea, pero quería estar al pendiente de Allen san.

-por Allen no te preocupes -le acoto Lavi- no ira a ningún lado, a lo mucho pesque una indigestión por la comida, pero conociéndolo lo dudo.

- si es así, creo que me aria muy bien dormir. Quisiera estar en todas mis facultades para la llegada del comandante y Bookman.

Tras esto Lenalee, la condujo a lo que era un recamara contigua donde habían dos camas, en una de las cuales dispuso para Mary san, y la otra sin duda alguna era la de ella.

-llama si necesitas algo- le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si y regresaba la pasillo donde esperaban el resto del grupo.

Bueno casi todos, pues Kandda ni bien habían dado la vuelta había salido según el ha hacer la ronda respectiva y hablar con los rastreadores.

Krory y Lavi seguían ahí esperando por ella, pero al verle llegar Krory había encaminado rumbo a la estancia donde estaban los encargados del lugar dejando ha Lavi y Lenalee solos con las dudas en su cabeza. Mas la voz de esta ultima saco del pensamiento al Joven aprendiz de Bookman.

-Lavi- le llamo por tercera ocasión- te preguntaba si entrabas con migo ha ver ha Allen kun-

-hm?- le costo un momento reaccionar ante la pregunta- claro Lenalee, vamos- dijo poniéndose de pie, y aproximándose a la puerta de la habitación.

Tres toques a la puerta bastaron para tener un adelante por respuesta, al entrar se encontraron con un pensativo Allen que jugaba con Timcampy entre las manos.

como estas? Allen- pregunto Lavi al aproximarse a la cama.

-Bien Lavi, gracias por preguntar- le contesto con una sonrisa, que a todo vestigio se miraba un tanto fingida.

-sucede algo Allen Kun- pregunto Lenalee, al mirar esa expresión.

-nada, Lenalee- le contesto.

-te repito que no nos engañas, esa sonrisa Fingida te delata, te lo vuelvo ha decir- le dijo Lavi.

-ha que te refieres? Que yo recuerde nunca me has dicho eso- le contesto extrañado por la afirmación de su amigo.

Lavi por su parte recibió un codazo de parte de Lenalee que le hizo recordar lo aconsejado por Mary- nada olvida Allen, sin embargo sigo creyendo que te pasa algo.

El silencio se apodero de un cabizbajo Allen, trayendo preocupación al semblante de los otros dos exorcistas.

Allen Kun- le llamo Lenalee

Suspiro pesadamente, para luego responder- si ya se, no estoy solo en esta batalla-

-si lo sabes, entonces que sucede?- pregunto Lenalee.

-es solo que tengo la sensación de que he olvidado algo, es decir algo que no tendría que haber olvidado, no se por que cuando pienso en eso tengo la sensación de que un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo y me llena de un inexplicable temor- dijo mas para si, que para los demás.

-Allen kun- llamo con preocupación Lenalee.

-tonto no? Dijo mientras liberaba ha Timcampy de su agarre.

-Sabes Allen, hay situaciones que por mas que le des vueltas no vas a comprender jamás, no sirve de nada preocuparse por ello, si has olvidado algo, olvida que lo olvidaste y asunto arreglado, ya veras que llega por si solo el recuerdo.- dijo sonriendo y restándole importancia al asunto.

-he, gracias…Lavi, supongo- contesto Allen quien no había entendido nada de lo que le dijo, pero sabia que era su forma de darle ánimos. Por lo que le tomo la palabra, y dejo e lado el asunto para alivio del resto.

El resto del día paso entre confusiones y nada fura de lo común, se había advertido a los rastreadores de la situación por lo cual no hubo mayor problema, finalmente ha eso de las tres llegaron indiscutiblemente las personas tan esperadas, para sombro de Allen quien no comprendía nada entre excusas raras y hasta tontas según el, lo sacaron ha fuerzas de aquel hospedaje, haciéndolo salir con una escolta de mas de cuatro rastreadores y uno que otro exorcista encubierto llevado por Kamui.

Una vez solos los restantes que quedaban dentro e aquel lugar se reunieron ha hablar, procedieron ha explicarle lo sucedido, desde el incidente hasta la extraña recuperación de Allen, dejando un poco desconcertados a los recién llegados. Quienes al no ver de otra procedieron ha hacer lo que habían llegado a averiguar que había pasado en ese pequeño trayecto de túnel, por lo que Timcampy procedió a mostrar tan crueles imágenes de lo que había pasado aquel día.

Timcampy empezó a mostrar las imágenes de lo ocurrido

¿?- nos volvemos a ver Allen Walker-

Inmediatamente se giro sobre si y miro en dirección de esa persona, para intentar reconocerla, y así lo hizo.

-Conde Milenario- no salía de su asombro, delante de el estaba el mismísimo conde milenario.

-me alegra ver que no me haz olvidado Allen, yo tampoco lo he hecho- dijo con su siempre atemorizante sonrisa.

De un solo golpe pudieron ver como el conde desgarro casi de tajo el brazo de Allen y lo aprisiono con sus manos en contra del muro de la habitación.

-sabes Allen Walker durante este tiempo me has causado muchos problemas y te digo que sigo pensando que debí haberte acecinado cuando tuve oportunidad.- dijo entre sonrisas y enojo- pero he estado pensando que debería hacer con tigo.

-por que ahora el conde del milenio se limita ha hacer el trabajo sucio, acaso ya no te sigue la familia de Noa.- le pregunto burlonamente Allen, con dificultad al hablar.

-insolente, pagaras caro tu osadía- contesto el conde.- pero dime Allen, no crees que si quieres que algo salga bien debes hacerlo tu mismo.- fue su respuesta.

Allen no contesto, no por que no quisiese sino por que no podía, el agarre del conde era mucho mas fuerte, se estaba quedando sin aire pronto perdería el conocimiento.

-sabes Allen tras pensarlo mucho, y ver que asesinarte y destruir tu inocencia no sirve de nada, retomare mi idea original Allen- mientras decía esto hacia aparecer un trozo oscuro entre sus manos- sabes que es esto querido Allen? Bueno, pues esto, esto es lo que te condenara y destruirá Allen, y sabes que tengo pensado hacer con esto Allen?' pregunto con burla.

Allen ya poco sabia de lo que estaba pasando su conciencia le estaba jugando malas pasadas, no tenia fuerza suficiente para oponerse y su brazo sangraba profusamente, entre el dolor y la falta de aire, el conde del milenio pronto le mataría. Sin embargo el conde Jugaba con el pues le mantenía consiente hasta el ultimo minuto.

-pues con esto Allen, voy hacer esto- en un movimiento brusco atravesó el pecho de Allen, incrustando ese pedazo oscuro en el interior de el. Provocando un alarido que a todos helo la sangre,

Ante este espectáculo Lenalee aparto la mirada, Lavi apretó los puños con fuerza, Kandda empuño su Katana, y Krory simplemente cerro los ojos. El resto observo las demás imágenes. Ya que ver aun Allen derrotado de esa manera no les cuadraba.

Lo último que dijo el conde les dejo helados.

-como mi plan original desde el principio debió de ser así, ahora eres mío Allen Walker.

Tras esto Timcampy dejo de trasmitir las imágenes, el shock provocado por tal espectáculo, los dejo helados.

-que era eso?- pregunto un impresionado Lavi.

Nadie contesto, todos miraron ha Mary a la espera, de una respuesta.

-lo que temía, no puedo creerlo, la mezclo junto a la inocencia?

-Mary san- le llamo Lenalee.

-eso era lo que creo que era -pregunto Kamui.

-temo que si- respondió Mary- eso era Materia Oscura.


	4. Cuarta Noche

Etto, nada que decir, no tengo perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí esta, mil disculpas, espero lo disfruten, la verdad me costo encontrar inspiración para este capitulo, pero agradezcan al episodio 70 de D Gray Man que el me termino de inspirar, por fin, el nacimiento del Payaso coronado, el Bufón de Dios.

Me emocione tanto al verlo, me llevo muchas semanas esperar para poder verlo, bueno, pero como no quiero arruinar nada, los dejo con el capitulo.

_Atte. Ariane de Virgo_

* * *

Cuarta Noche

Inocencia y Condena.

Por las atestadas calles de San Petersburgo (1), caminaba un intrigado Allen, quien aun se quebraba la cabeza intentando descifrar la razón de su involuntaria salida, la verdad no comprendía esas locas excusas que le habían impuesto, que tenia que ver el hecho de contemplar la catedral de la capital con el conseguir fruta seca? Pues quien sabe, ha Kamui san se le ocurre cada idea.

La verdad daba gracias ha Dios que no llevase con el sus implementos sutiles de tortura, o alguno de sus inventos mecánicos, solo pensarlo le daban escalofríos, en fin, es cuestión de cumplir con el cometido, se dijo para sus adentros mientras tomaba rumbo ha la catedral que contemplaba en el fondo de esa calle.

Detrás de el, exorcistas se cercioraban de que nada fuera de lo común sucediera.

-Algo no esta bien- se dijo a si mismo- algo no anda bien, lo se, lo siento- afirmo enérgico, mientras ingresaba al que era el edificio mas alto de aquel lugar.

-no se por que, pero algo me indica que he dejado pasar por alto algo muy importante…

De pronto un buscador se le acerco, al parecer había equivocado el rumbo.

-Allen dono- le llamo.

Simplemente volteo su mirada al lugar donde procedía la voz…

-dime-

-a equivocado el rumbo, este es el palacio de "El Ermitage"(2), la catedral de Kazán(3), esta en la otra dirección- le informo.

-Que!!!, no puede ser me volví ha equivocar.

-Allen dono…

-pero no fue mi culpa, definitivamente no, Kamui san me dijo que la catedral estaba enfrente de una plaza-mencionaba mientras caminaba por el interior del palacio

-Allen dono

- además sabiendo que tan mal sentido de orientación tengo por que me envía a buscar frutas secas, mas con este clima…

-Allen dono!!!

-dime…

-gracias al cielo me presto atención, Allen dono, justo del clima quería hablarle, la tormenta ha empeorado y no podemos salir a las calles con esta ventisca.

-que!!!- dijo mientras corría a uno de esos inmensos ventanales del palacio, afuera no podía verse ni la sombra de las cosas que seguramente ahí seguían- por que nunca puedo salir solo sin que me suceda algo extraño?-grito dentro del palacio mientras ríos de lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

-Allen dono, lo mejor será esperar a que pase aquí, y aprovechar a admirar el arte dentro del palacio, es uno de los sitios mas visitados.

-Mi maestro me conto algo de el, pero nunca lo había visto. Sin embargo, me preocupan los demás rastreadores y exorcistas que venían con nosotros.

-supongo que deben estar cerca, Allen dono, no se aleje mucho, el palacio es demasiado grande como para recorrerlo con seguridad.

Era extraño, el recordaba que el palacio del Ermitage estaba ocupado normalmente por la realeza en aquellos días, sin embargo durante el verano se le permitía al pueblo y visitantes admirarlo por dentro, caminaba junto al rastreador buscando un posible lugar en donde pasar la tormenta de nieve con calma de vez en cuando observaba por los grandes ventanales si la tormenta disminuía, pero al parecer era todo lo contrario. Tan solo empeoraba.

-estas seguro que el resto de exorcistas y rastreadores están bien?- pregunto al que según el le acompañaba, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna, giro para esperarlo, pensando que lo había dejado atrás, sin embargo por aquel largo pasillo que en teoría conducía ha el salón principal, no había nadie mas que el.

-rastreador san?- pregunto con tono de voz fuerte-Rastreador san, donde esta?-pregunto nuevamente.

Recordó de pronto las palabras mencionadas por el rastreador y decidió regresar sobre sus pasos, en algún lugar de ese palacio se había separado. Una extraña sensación le inundo de repente, se sentía incomodo estando solo, es mas si no se equivocaba tenia miedo de estar solo. El nerviosismo era lo suficientemente tangible para ocultarlo, presentía que algo o alguien le seguían.

-es raro, pero estoy seguro que alguien me sigue- giro nuevamente para descubrir al dueño de esa presencia- Rastreador san?- llamo nuevamente al que seria según el, el único acompañante en aquel pasillo, sin embargo algo le decía que esa presencia no era del rastreador, y mucho menos era humana.

Una frase muy peculiar se escucho por aquel pasillo, alguien cantaba algo que el no identificaba del todo, pero cantaban algo que el conocía de antemano.

"_El conde de milenio esta buscando_"

El solo reconocer esa frase le puso en alerta y un frio nerviosismo recorrió su cuerpo.

"_Buscando su preciado corazón_"

-Noé- menciono prácticamente por inercia, pasos metálicos se escuchaban aproximarse hasta donde estaba el, cada vez mas cerca de aquel estrecho pasillo en el cual el se había detenido. Su ojo reacciono instintivamente, reconociendo la presencia de un Akuma.

Los pasos eran mas cercanos, sabia perfectamente que tenia las de perder si combatía en ese lugar, mas teniendo en cuanta que no sabia la cantidad de enemigos, y mucho menos si existe un miembro de la familia de Noé con ellos.

"_vamos a comprobar a ver si lo eres tu_"

Corrió por los pasillos en busca de un lugar más amplio para luchar de preferencia los jardines del palacio, sabia perfectamente que salir con esa tormenta solo le acusaría mas problemas ya que no distinguiría nada con la nieve, pero quedarse dentro del palacio sin libertad de movimiento era firmar su derrota anticipada.

Llego a unos grandes ventanales, buscando entre ellos la puerta que diera hacia el exterior, su actitud no era común, los nervios y el miedo sin fundamento le estaban controlando y desesperando, a pesar de que muchas veces, antes, había combatido el solo contra los Akumas y aun mas contra lo miembros de la familia de Noé, nunca antes se había sentido como en ese momento.

Un ataque a sus espaldas le alerto de tal forma que vio obligado ha saltar atreves de lo ventanales y salir hacia lo que el creía era el jardín del palacio, con este acto muchos de los cristales rotos se incrustaron en sus brazos, e hirieron el rostro, sin embargo tras el salto le costo un poco reaccionar, aturdido y sin saber quien le seguía se levanto del lugar donde se encontraba apoyando sus manos en el suelo de aquel lugar, incrustándose con este acto mas cristales en la palmas de las manos.

Presuroso, tomo posición de ataque, era seguro que aquel ataque que había esquivado era de un Akuma de nivel superior al uno, espero atreves de la nieve lo que seria su atacante. Cuando diviso una sombra entre la nieve procedía ha activar su arma anti Akuma, sin embargo esta nunca reacciono.

-Inocencia actívate!- repitió nuevamente mientras esa sombra se acercaba.

-Actívate!- ordeno nuevamente.

La sombra delante de el ya no estaba, sin embargo aun sabia que ahí se encontraba, y por mas que intentaba activar su inocencia esta no reaccionaba.

-Actívate!- suplico una vez mas, sin embargo de pronto sintió alguien ubicado detrás de el, alguien que le sostenía con una mano el rostro y la otra mantenía quieto su brazo.

-es inútil no se va activar- susurro aquella persona detrás de el.

-Rod!!- pronuncio reconociendo la voz de aquel ser.

-vamos a jugar un rato Allen kun. Vamos a probar el nuevo juguete del conde Milenario.

Lo último que se escucho en aquel instante fue el grito de un exorcista, quien desesperadamente intentaba Activar su inocencia.

-lo encontraron? –pregunto Kamui a los rastreadores dentro de aquel salón.

-no hay ningún rastro de su paradero.

-como es posible que se perdiera en un segundo? Preguntaba Kandda quien acaba de regresar de la búsqueda.

-no puedo entender como es que en un segundo estaba y al otro ya no.

-debieron regresar en cuanto la tormenta de nieve seso.- comento Bookman

De eso habían transcurrido aproximadamente seis horas, ya pasaba de las diez de la noche y ellos aun buscaban al joven chico de cabello blanco.

Y es que durante el transcurso del paseo, los exorcistas y rastreadores que le acompañaban habían perdido su rastro en el momento que atravesó las puertas de la catedral de Kazán, pues ellos le siguieron inmediatamente pero al entrar se percataron de que no había ni rastro de Allen.

-Niisan- llamo Lenalee, ha Kamui, justo cuando entraba con Lavi de su búsqueda…

-Lenalee, encontraron algo?- pregunto.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, mientras Lavi se apoyaba en la pared más cercana. Ahora solo quedaba esperar que Krory y Mary tuviesen más suerte que ellos.

Habían agotado recursos en esas seis horas de búsqueda, y por mas que le preguntaban ha Tincampy si conocía el paradero de su actual dueño, este solo podía volar en círculos, y expresarse confundido ante esta pregunta. Lo que era seguro es que estuviese donde estuviese Allen, Tincampy no podía dar con su paradero, algo interfería con ello.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar al último equipo de búsqueda, y el último donde habían puesto sus esperanzas.

-alguna noticia?-

-ninguna Kamui san- contesto Mary ante la mirada deprimente de todos.

-no puedo entenderlo aun, todos los exorcistas y rastreadores que le acompañaban están aquí, el es único que falta, y por mas que Tincampy quiera no logra dar con su ubicación.

-estará bien Niisan?, es decir, no se han presentados anomalías en esta ciudad, o si?

-San Petersburgo ya no es una ciudad confiable, Mary san, y su equipo se encontraban en los alrededores, por que en los últimos seis meses, los casos de Akumas y posibles fragmentos inocencia fueron mas comunes por estos lugares, no e extrañaría que ya hubiesen alcanzado san Petersburgo.

-crees que el conde del milenio este aquí, Kamui?-

-no de antes, pero creo, con lo que pudimos ver, que estará en cualquier lugar en el que este Allen.

-Kamui san, hay oro factor que debe saber- le interrumpió Mary.

-hm?

-la ventisca a iniciado nuevamente, no podremos salir hasta que deje de nevar.

-eso nos pone en aprietos, pronto la temperatura llegara a su mínima esta noche, no creo que sea bueno que pase la noche fuera.

-Panda no ayudas- le recrimino Lavi desde su posición.

-a quien rayos llamas Panda, remedo de aprendiz- dijo, mientras le propinaba una patada en el rostro.

No podían evitarlo, estaban nerviosos, y por tanto no era una situación muy cómoda el estar encerrados en aquel hostal mientras uno de sus camaradas estaba afuera, enfrentando a quien sabe que.

Pero en ese momento, Tincampy que hasta ese momento había estado en el regazo de Lenalee, se levanto en vuelo frenéticamente, volando en dirección a la ventana, y estrellando se continuamente en contra de ella, pero sin hacerse daño alguno.

-Tincampy, que sucede? Pregunto Lenalee mientras caminaba en dirección del pequeño golem.

-acaso, será?- comento Lavi. Mientras miraba a los ahí presentes mientras el se levantaba de donde estaba.

Lenalee comprendió la pregunta inconclusa de Lavi y le dirigió la palabra al golem dorado.

-Tincampy, sabes donde esta Allen kun?- le pregunto, y obtuvo por respuesta que el golem le sobrevolara en círculos y tomara entre sus pequeños dientes en uniforme de la exorcista y le jalara en dirección a la puerta.

Comprendiendo el resto de exorcistas de que Tincampy finalmente había dado con la ubicación de su actual dueño, no tardaron ni un segundo en tomar sus inocencias y capas para salir por la puerta de aquella habitación, ignorando por completo el llamado de Kamui, y Bookman, quienes les recordaban que un había una ventisca ahí afuera.

-no podemos hacer mas de lo que hacemos Kamui san- detuvo Bookman al jefe de la rama científica de la organización.

-pero…-alego Kamui.

-confía en ellos, solo estorbaríamos- le dijo mientras este abandonaba cualquier impulso de seguirles.

-confiare- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que la puerta detrás de los que salían se cerrara.

A pesar de la tormenta de nieve que les rodeaba, seguían derecho en dirección al cual el golem indicaba, no se fijaban en el entorno que ahora les rodeaba, solo sabían que en esa dirección se encontraba su camarada.

Cuando de repente de entre la nieve un ataque a cubierta les sorprendió, pensando en posible rastro de un Akuma todos activaron sus respectivas inocencias, esperando un nuevo ataque se cubrían unos a otros.

-Akumas!- susurro, Lenalee.

-asi parece- respondió Lavi.

-che, esta tormenta no deja ver nada.

-puedo sentirlos, puedo oler esa sangre de Akuma.

-Tincampy ha detenido su andar- comento Mary, quien no perdía de vista al golem dorado.

Una nueva ventisca, nublo más la poca visibilidad que los exorcistas tenían, lo que les puso en aprietos, ya que un segundo y tercer ataque les sorprendió.

-rayos-

-esta tormenta no nos dejara defendernos.

-supongo que necesitamos un poco de visibilidad- comento divertido Lavi, mientras tomaba su inocencia entre las manos y procedía ha activarla.

-Inocencia, Actívate, Nivel dos- diciendo esto en el cielo rodeándolos aparecieron lo que serian los distintos sellos que Lavi ocupaba- Sello de madera.-diciendo esto golpeo con el martillo creciente uno de los sello y lo impacto en contra del suelo, en ese instante se extendió desde el martillo hasta formar un circulo de considerables dimensiones- une las raíces entre el cielo y la tierra y forma un vinculo entre estas.- al terminar de decir esto, el exorcista que tenia la habilidad de manipular los elementos y ambientes de la naturaleza, había logrado crear un claro entre la terrible tormenta.

-creo que con eso bastara.

-asi que la habilidad de Lavi san es esta.

No pudieron termina de dar sus opiniones ya que un nuevo ataque les disperso. Cuando lograron organizarse, una canción muy peculiar llego hasta ellos con el viento que aun circulaba.

"_El conde de milenio esta buscando_

_Buscando su preciado corazón,_

_Vamos a comprobar a ver si lo eres tu"_

-esa canción…

-Lenalee, cuidado- advirtió Mary al ver un ataque dirigirse en contra de la joven exorcista, y esta haciendo uso de su inocencia logro esquivarlo con facilidad.

-sean bienvenidos exorcistas- dijo una voz infantil y juguetona.-sean bienvenidos ha nuestra celebración.

-Rod!- comento extrañada Lenalee.

-un gusto verte de nuevo mi querida muñeca de juegos, lastima que hora ya tenga un nuevo juguete con el cual entretenerme.

-si tu estas aquí, entonces Allen kun…

-no te preocupes, aun esta vivo, bueno si es que de alguna forma se le puede llamar ha estar vivo ha esto…-dio mientras se apartaba del lugar que hasta ahora ocupaba, dejando paso para una persona con capa quien aun la ocultaba en las sombras.

-Allen kun?

-Moyashi?

Preguntaron extrañados los exorcistas.

-llegaron justo a tiempo, la diversión con los Akumas se había terminado- comento entre risas, mientras señalaba alrededor de aquel lugar.

Los exorcistas vieron impresionados, mas por que no lo habían visto hasta ese momento, que estaban rodeados por restos de Akumas que ya hacían esparcidos en el suelo.

-Allen kun?- pregunto nuevamente Lenalee- a caso el?

-si, la verdad fue decepcionante, creí que verlo luchar en contra de los Akumas nivel tres me daría diversión, pero al parecer no fue asi.- dijo mientras jugaba con la sombrilla del conde entre sus manos.- pero ahora que están aquí, la diversión será mayor, por que saben algo?- les comento. Al no recibir respuesta esta continuo.

-esta es una celebración de parte del conde, es nuestra forma de dar la bienvenida.

-Bienvenida?-pregunto extrañado Lavi.

-si- dijo mientras afilaba mas sus ojos y sonreía macabramente.-es la celebración de bienvenida de nuestro nuevo juguete, aunque pensándolo mejor ya no es un juguete, seria un nuevo miembro, si eso.

Todos le miraban confundido.

-ahora Allen Kun, disfruta de tu celebración, por que de esta forma te decimos, se bienvenido a la familia de Noé, Allen Walker

* * *

Estos son algunos datos que he utilizado, para que se den ha la idea de que estoy hablando.

(1)San Petersburgo- fue fundado sobre el río Neva, en la desembocadura de este al golfo de Finlandia por Pedro el Grande en 1703 como una fortaleza, ciudad "reyal", puerto («ventana a Europa, a través de la cual llegarán a Rusia el comercio y la cultura occidental»). Pedro Grande prestaba mucha atención a posibilidad de comunicación con Europa y el resto del mundo. El mismo puso la primera piedra. Su nombre significa la Ciudad de San Pedro; San (del latín _sancctum_ - santo), Peter (nombre alemán de Apóstol Pedro) y burgo (del alemán,_ burg_ - ciudad).

(2)El Ermitage- palacio situado en las riveras de uno de los principales canales de San Petersburgo, construido en la dinastía del reinado del Zar Pedro el grande y la Zarina Catalina la grande, entre los años de 1754 y 1762, en regalo para la Emperatriz Elizabeth, hija de los Zares, utilizado durante los meses de invierno, de ahí su nombre, "El Palacio de invierno de San Petersburgo", morada principal de las dinastías Romanov desde Pedro III.

(3)Catedral de Kazán- también conocida como el Icono de Kazán, llamada así en honor ha la palabra Kazanskaya, que significa Protectora de toda Rusia, y la imagen de la Madona encontrada entre las cenizas de una vieja casa consumida por el fuego en el año de 1579, cien anos después se construyo la catedral que llevaría hasta la actualidad el nombre de Kazán.

_Si, ya se, no tengo disculpa, me tarde demasiado, pero juro que para el próximo no me tardo, es mas tengo la mitad iniciada, si tengo mucha inspiración lo subo antes del lunes, y es que antes de que se me olvide tengo que comunicarles que pronto iniciare clases en la U, pero el Lunes tengo que regresar a mi ciudad natal para terminar todos los tramites de acorde ha este tema, por tanto no se cuanto tiempo e lleve, y no se cuando voy ha actualizar, pero procurare dejar uno que otro capitulo de mis fics antes de el lunes._

_Bueno sin mas por el momento me despido, y recen por que me de inspiración, que siento que mi musa se va de vacaciones en cualquier momento._


	5. Quinta Noche

Hola, un placer saludarles nuevamente, en esta ocacion traigo el quinto capitulo de mi historia, espero les guste, hoy es un poquito mas largo, ya estoy trabajando en la sexta noche! bueno sin mas les dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

Quinta noche:

Entre la luz y la oscuridad… Inocencia o maldad.

-_donde estoy?-_ pegunto una voz lejana.

-_que es este lugar?_ - aquel ser poco a poco ante su vista cobraba vida un desolador lugar, donde la nada reinaba.

-_Allen kun!!_ escucho a la lejanía que alguien llamaba por el.

-_Le- na- lee?_- balbuceo entre su conciencia y su inconsciencia se oía tan lejana su voz.

-_Allen!!_ ahora otra voz se había unido al anterior Clamor.

-_La-vi?-_ se pregunto a si mismo, a quien llamaba Lavi? Era el, no? Pero quien era Allen que el llamaba?- _La-vi?_

-_Moyashi!!-_ un grito entre dientes también le hizo mirar en dirección encontrada de donde provenían los otros dos gritos.

-_Mo…Mo-ya-shi_?_ Kan-dda_?- sus parpados pesaban, su cuerpo en si no reaccionaba, sabia que flotaba en un estado de la nada, pues podía sentir que no existía ningún soporte bajo el, en aquel mundo tan oscuro.

-_Allen!!-_ ese grito cada vez se oía mas lejano, el estaba cansado, todo su ser ya estaba cansado.

* * *

En las estrechas calles de la capital silenciosa y de aspecto abandonado, una intrínseca lucha se llevaba acabo, dos grupos de enemigos acérrimos luchaban por el control de aquel espacio, sin embargo solo uno atacaba y el resto esquivaban.

-Vamos Allen Walker, ataca!!, muestra tu lealtad a el conde del milenio- reia Road

-Allen Kun-le llamaba Lenalee mientras esquivaba el ataque de Allen

* * *

Quería dormir, dormir por mucho tiempo, dormir para siempre si era posible, ya no quería luchar, se quería quedar ahí, en ese lugar donde se sentía tan bien, el quería quedarse ahí, ignorar quienes le llamaban, poco a poco iba olvidando quienes eran los que le llamaban, dudaba de haber acertado ase unos momentos en los nombre que de su boca salieron pues no recordaba ha nadie con esos nombre.

Tenia sueno, y quería dormir, después de todo nadie le extrañaría, ya no seria una carga ni una debilidad, su desaparición podría poner final a las torturas constantes de su mente y del conde en general, ya había luchado y había perdido, no era digno de seguir, al mismo tiempo que se había ganado su descanso a tan corta edad.

* * *

-Allen, reacciona, no me reconoces, soy yo Lavi-

-La…_La-vi?_- solo esa palabra fue pronunciada por su boca.

-es inútil exorcista, todo lo que digas o hagas es inútil- sonrió Road mientras hablaba con Lavi- el ya no esta aquí, s presencia y sus voluntad ha abandonado su cuerpo, con forme la batalla avanza y el tiempo pasa, el poco a poco va borrando todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos.

-Como?- hablo Mary

-No, No puede ser, Lavi, Kandda!!

-Che, Moyashi

-no te preocupes Lenalee, no dejaremos que Allen nos olvide.

-eso quiero verlo, exorcistas- con este gesto Road simplemente sonrio.

Miro en dirección donde ya hacia el exorcista de cabellos blancos, quien sin brillo en su mirada, contemplaba poco a poco la caída de la nieve que se filtraba ha aquel espacio aislado, hacia no mas de unos segundos había detenido su ataque, pero todo indicaba que en el momento menos pensado lo retomaría y lucharía hasta morir

-_La-vi?...Qui-en?...Don-de?_

-lucha hasta la muerte Allen Walker, baila la eterna danza de la batalla; cumple con tu destino de Exorcista y Noa, lucha hasta que tu cuerpo ya no pueda mas

-_Ex… Exor-cista? No…Noa?_

-ALLENNNN!!

* * *

Pero esas voces le seguían llamando, le seguían aclamando, podía escucharlas, estaban llenas de terror, dolor, angustia, nerviosismo, pero sobre todo llenas de preocupación y hasta cierto punto de un sentimiento que le causaba nostalgia.

-_Nostalgia...? De que…? De quien…?_ -Se pregunto a si mismo- _tengo sueno, estoy cansado Mana_…

-_Levántate!!- _escucho repentinamente una nueva voz que le ordenaba ponerse en pie- _Levántate y sigue caminando Allen._

_-Ma…Ma- na? Pa- dre_?

-_Allen… me prometiste caminar hasta el día de tu muerte… seguir adelante sin detenerte… ese día aun no ha llegado… sigue adelante… Allen_- aquella voz empezaba ha tomar forma en aquel inhóspito lugar, algo en su interior reaccionaba, la figura que delante de el se formaba, le causaba una extraña sensación de dolor, alegría y vacio.

-_Allen kun_- escucho nuevamente la voz de una joven mujer pronunciar aquel nombre.

-_Allen_- un grito desesperado de un chico que llamaba a otro.

-_Moyashi!-_ ese nombre era diferente a los demás pero sentía que se referían a la misma persona.

Aquellas voces nuevamente retumbaban en su cabeza, las lágrimas se acoplaban en sus ojos, quería llorar, quería recordar a quienes pertenecían esas voces, en su desesperación tomo su cabeza con ambas manos, y se arropo a si mismo, no quería oírlos, le dolían, le frustraban, le entristecían.

-_escúchalos_- le dijo su ahora acompañante, sus ojos aun estaban entrecerrados por el peso de la culpa y el cansancio que un le inundaba- _te llaman a ti… tu eres a quien están… llamando_.

-_a… mi? All-en? Soy yo?_

-_ALLEENN!!-_ un grito nuevamente se escucho desde un lugar lejano.

* * *

-Que divertido, esto es mas divertido que con los akumas- reia Road quien solo observaba el fulgor de la lucha.- me pregunto… cuanto creen que aguante?

Al escuchar esto los exorcistas que estaban luchando se alejaron para poder increpar ha Road de tal pregunta.

-vamos, no me digan que no se han dado cuenta?

-Que quieres decir Road?

-vamos, tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que significa que un exorcista pierda la compatibilidad con su inocencia, o me equivoco?

-un caído- pronuncio en susurro Mary

-puede ser, aunque ha decir verdad ni el mismo conde sabe que resultara de este experimento, como les dije, cada minuto que pasa el simplemente va perdiendo la voluntad y la razón de su lucha, simplemente obedecerá ordenes…

-el siempre luchara por el bien de los Akumas, por el bien del mundo.

-el ya no tiene voluntad para discernir el bien del mal, exorcistas, el ya no tiene voluntad para nada- diciendo esto abandono su posición original para reaparecer tras Allen quien, con la mirada oculta tras el flequillo, esperaba reanudar su batalla- si no me creen- dijo mientras tomaba el mentón de Allen y le hacia levantar la vista- puedo darles una prueba de ello- dijo mientras susurraba estas palabras al oído de Allen.

-déjalo!!- reacciono Lenalee.

-Martillo variable entiéndete!!- activo Lavi su inocencia, para apartar a Road de Allen.

-jaja, no saben como me divierten, pero basta de platicas, quieren una prueba, les daré una prueba!!

Diciendo esto cambio su típica sonrisa por una mirada llena de maldad, y sadismo.

-Allen Walker, toma un arma y amenaza tu propia vida con ella…!!

* * *

Ese grito le hizo despertar de una forma u otra, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, le estaban llamando, el sabia que era ha el a quien estaban llamando. El era Allen Walker, un exorcista de la orden religiosa oscura un enemigo del conde del milenio. Y el había prometido caminar hasta el fin de sus días por ese sendero, el junto a ese uniforme que hora portaba, y junto a sus amigos que ahora le llamaban.

-_eres tu… siempre lo has sido… y siempre lo serás… no te pierdas Allen… no pierdas la senda del camino que has elegido… no los pierdas ha ellos, que son la luz de tu camino… no te pierdas Allen_

Aquella voz ahora le hacia ver lo que sucedía, sin embargo aun no podía identificar que era tan valioso para el que lo estaba perdiendo de vista, que le hacia tener el deseo de llorar y gritar, aquella sensación que le dolía por no estar en el lugar que debía. Simplemente su corazón le dictaba una cosa y su mente le decía otra, a quien hacer caso?, quien tenia la razón?, que le confundía tanto?

_-este no es tu camino… este no es tu destino…_

Esa frase, el conocía el significado de esa frase, el sabia a que se refería, pero no podía recordar que era exactamente cual era ese destino que mencionaba

_Aprende a diferenciar Allen… aprende ha ver la diferencia entre el bien y el mal… Aprende de nuevo Allen…_

Aprender?, aprender a que? Que es bien y que es mal? Por que se sentía tan solo y abandonado, por que sentía que había olvidado algo muy preciado, se sentía como un niño a quien recientemente alejaron de su padre… se sentía como aquellos días en los que había perdido ha Mana

_-regresa al lado de tus seres queridos…_

Quienes eran esas personas tan queridas para el por que no podía verlas?, por que no podía recordarlas?. Si eran tan valiosas para el… acaso el no era tan valioso para ellas? y si lo era por que no estaban con el allí? por que no estaban con el ahora que se sentía tan solo?

_Ellas están aquí Allen solo tienes que aprender a reconocerlas, nunca te han dejado, siempre están con tigo._

_-Mana, estoy tan confundido, estoy tan solo…_

_-aprende de nuevo Allen, Aprende ha encontrar nuevamente la razón de tu vivir…_

_-Mi Razón de Vivir?_

_-Encuentra nuevamente tu camino… Allen_

* * *

Delante de ellos ya hacia un Allen Walker sin libertad de pensamiento, sin voluntad de vivir, un Allen Walker muy distinto al que ellos conocían, caminaba hacia ellos, caminaba sin vida en sus ojos, caminaba como un niño al cual le están ensenando nuevamente a obedecer… se detuvo delante de unos cristales rotos en el piso, como se le había ordenado tomo una arma para amenazar su propia vida, y aquella era un arma muy eficaz para el motivo…

-Allen Kun- llamo Lenalee, estaba claro que cumpliría la orden dada.

Con horror pudieron observar como tomaba aquel pedazo de cristal entre sus manos, desangrándolas en el momento, y lo colocaba al nivel de su cuello haciendo suficiente presión como para herir la primera capa de piel que le protegía y dejar correr un delgado hilo de sangre.

-si yo quisiera podría ordenar que el mismo acabara con su propia vida, seria muy piadoso de mi parte.

-calla- le grito Lavi mientras mantenía la distancia con el más joven exorcista de la Orden.

-ha, ha, ha, no des un paso mas exorcista, no te conviene que lo des, tan solo una orden mía y Allen perderá la cabeza, literalmente.

-maldición!!

-saben empieza aburrirme esta escenografía, y la verdad juguetes tan divertidos como ustedes seria una lastima matarlos de un solo, lo he pensado mejor y creo que jugare personalmente uno por uno, con ustedes, pero por ahora debo llevar al nuevo miembro ante el conde.

Miro como los rostros de los exorcistas estaban decididos a no dejarle ha Allen de su lado, por lo que simplemente sonrió con malicia, y miro con maldad el rostro sin expresión de Allen.

Los exorcistas ahí reunidos también observaron a su compañero, quien aun les miraba sin vida en esos ojos, sin embargo para asombro de los ahí presentes incluso la misma Road Kamelott, lo que sus ojos contemplaron los dejaron sin palabras

* * *

La figura delante de el despareció tras un resplandor brillante que le segó por unos momento, para luego encontrarse nuevamente en un paraje desolado pero completamente distinto en el que estaba.

-_Mana…tu también me dejas solo-_comento en aquel vacio, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

Ese lugar era un paraíso sin igual sobre la tierra, demasiado idílico y perfecto, tanto que por ello era imperfecto. No había vida más allá de su presencia.

Nuevamente una pregunta asalto su joven mente, a pesar de sus confucion, dolor y soledad se atrevió a preguntar- _Donde estoy, Mana_?

-_Allen kun!!-_ nuevamente esa voz le llamaba, Alzo la mirada en busca del dueño de aquella voz,el la conocía, ahora sabia que la conocía, pero no podía asociarla a ningún rostro en su memoria, solo una figura cubierta por las sombras era lo que podía apreciar al momento de escuchar esa voz.

-_Allen!!-_ una segunda voz gritaba, al mismo tiempo que un segunda figura cubierta por las sombras, mas alta que la anterior.

-_Moyashi!-_ y la ultima voz daba forma a un tercera y enigmática figura, poco mas lata que la anterior y a su parecer mas seria que las otras dos.

Las tres le miraban desde la distancia, no sabia quienes eran, no podía ver sus rostros, y por mas que se esforzaba no podía escuchar mas haya de su nombre ser pronunciado por las voces de aquellas tres figuras que una al lado de la otra le miraban y le llamaban.

-_Quienes son?-_ pregunto a aquellas figuras, estas por su parte no dijeron nada, no se movieron seguían ahí sin hacer nada.

-_yo los conozco_- afirmo mas para si que para ellos- _yo conozco quienes son ustedes._

Las figuras solo asentían con la cabeza mientras el seguía intentando averiguar quienes eran.

-_Itai_- se quejo mientras cerraba su ojo izquierdo y lo cubría con su mano- _me duele, me duele mucho_- decía mientras tomaba con ambas manos esa parte de su rostro y se hincaba en el suelo mientras seguía sosteniendo su ojo.

-_Ma…Mana, ayúdame, me duele… Mana, ayúdame_…-con dificultad levanto un poco su rostro, y diviso borrosamente aquellas figuras- _Ayúdenme… por favor, ayúdenme…-_suplico con la voz entrecortada.

* * *

De aquellos ojos sin brillo, sin vida, brotaban un sinfín de lagrimas, que surcaban el rostro del joven exorcista, quien aun con la mirada en el vacio y opaca enfocaba a ciencia cierta los rostros de quienes eran sus amigos, sus compañeros sus seres queridos.

-Allen…kun- pronuncio por lo bajo Lenalee, pues ella también sentía un gran dolor al ver a su amigo en esas condiciones.

-pero que? – se pregunto mas para si Road que para el resto de los ahí presentes- que crees que estas haciendo, se supone que tu no tienes voluntad propia.

Sin embargo una voz que conocían y que no habían escuchado en toda la batalla les saco de su asombro.

-_A…Ayúdenme…que Alguien me ayude._

Bastaron esas palabras para hacer reaccionar a los exorcistas ahí presentes, de algún modo u otro esa simple frase les devolvía la certeza de que no todo estaba perdido con Allen.

-Allen- le llamo Lavi en un intento de hacer reaccionar al chico y aprovechar esta chispa de vida en su pequeño amigo.

-como, como es posible que tu…

-inconscientemente, su voluntad ha despertado- comento Mary.

-voluntad? El no tiene voluntad, ha estas alturas, cada uno de sus recuerdos ya ha sido borrado, y aunque lograran recuperarlo, estoy segura que ya no es ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Simplemente seria un niño al cual tendrían que ensenarle todo desde le principio, el conde del milenio controla ahora, a su voluntad los recuerdos de Allen Walker.

-yo no estaría tan segura de eso- le rebatió Mary.

-eso no tiene nada que ver, al fin y al cabo, Allen Walker solo me fue dado como un juguete mas. Y como tal es tiempo de que regrese a su caja de juguetes, no?

-eso es, si nosotros te dejamos llevártelo, Road.

Ante estas palabras, todos activaron sus inocencias listas para luchar por el bienestar de su amigo, en el pasado el les había salvado, ya era tiempo de que ellos le salvaran ha el.

-espera Allen pronto regresaras con nosotros.

* * *

De pronto todo a su rededor se empezó a desfigurar, aquel idílico jardín lleno de maravillas se desfiguraba como una pintura en la que se corría el oleo ahí dibujado, pronto no sintió nada bajo sus pies que le sostuviera, miro nuevamente ha aquellas figuras y era lo único intacto que quedaba de aquel lugar.

El dolor dentro de si se hacia mas intenso, el ojo ya no era lo único que le dolía, su corazón, su espíritu, su alma, la sentía resquebrajarse con cada segundo que pasaba, miraba esas figuras de pie tan cercanas ha el, y tan ajenas también; en su dolor y agonía, se puso de pie y a paso inseguro, con su mano derecha aun sostenía su adolorido corazón, mientras extendía la izquierda en espera de alcanzar a cualquiera, en su interior algo le decía que esa era su salvación.

Pero justo cuando sus temblorosos dedos alcanzaron ha rozar una de las capas que cubrían ha aquellas personas, esta se agrieto como si fuera un cristal, rápidamente esa grieta se extendió y formo nuevas grietas mas, que pronto alcanzaron cada rincón de los cuerpos ahí presentes, hasta que finalmente se hicieron mil pedazos delante de sus ojos, como cristales de un espejo que reflejaban su aterrado rostro, y al mismo tiempo que estos cristales impactaban en el suelo se volvían polvo que desaparecía con la brisa del viento.

-_no…_ - entre dolor y terror miraba como el lugar vacio donde antes estaban aquellas figuras era inundado poco a poco con una especia de agua oscura y muy espesa, pronto veía como el se hundía en ella.- _no_- repetía mientras retrocedía dificultosamente y negaba con la cabeza. Giro sobre si, he intento huir, pero aquel líquido viscoso le había atrapado más arriba del tobillo y ahora le sostenía amarrado ha aquel lugar, y poco a poco se hundía mas. Se sentía caer en un vacio, del cual estaba seguro que si caía del todo nunca mas vería, escucharía o sentiría la vida recorrer su cuerpo.

En un ultimo intento de su desesperación intentaba aferrarse a la escaza luz que ahora podía percibir sobre su cabeza, alcanzarla seria su salvación, quería que alguien le escuchara, quería que alguien le salvara.

-_ayúdenme, este no puede ser mi final_- se repetía en su desesperación- _yo hice una promesa, yo debo cumplirla, quiero encontrar mi camino de nuevo, quiero aprender de nuevo, Mana, ayúdame, por favor que alguien me escuche, yo quiero ir donde están los demás, quiero luchar por mi razón, quiero recuperar mi voluntad._

De repente sintió como un brazo fuerte le tomaba y le impulsaba ha salir de aquel espantoso lugar, la luz que alguna vez observo sobre si ahora era remplazada por una luna negra y unas ruinas, vestigio de una poderosa batalla, un brazo firme, de una sombra que se reflejaba sobre si le sujetaba, esa sombra era quien le estaba ayudando a salir.

-tu tienes voluntad aun Allen Walker- escucho la voz que provenía de aquellas ruinas- no será tu propia voluntad, pero aun tienes la voluntad que te ayudara ha salir de aquí- continuo- actívala, activa esa voluntad capaz de librarte de ese mundo lleno de dolor, desesperanza y soledad en el cual ahora estas preso.- concluyo.

-_activarla?, pero como?-_ se decía a si mismo- _como puedo activar algo que no se si tengo aun_?

-aun la tienes, esa voluntad siempre ha estado con tigo, nunca te ha abandonado, llámala nuevamente y esta responderá tu llamado Allen Walker.

_-mi llamado_? Mientras se preguntaba esto extendió su mano izquierda en un ultimo intento de alcanzar aquella misteriosa Luna negra, estaba seguro de que de una forma u otra ese era un mundo familiar para el, pero mientras lo hacia diviso en su mano extendida aquella cruz que siempre desde su nacimiento le había acompañado, que había perdido en una ocasión pero que al final por su voluntad y la de esta misma había recuperado- _mi inocencia, la voluntad de mi inocencia, aun no me ha abandonado- se dijo para si mientras comprendía aquellas estañas palabras dichas anteriormente_

- lo haz comprendido ahora- dijo de nuevo aquella voz.- eres un ser amado por Dios, posees la grcia de Dios en ti, su voluntad…- resonó esa frase en el silencio de aquel inhóspito lugar- activa aquella voluntad- continuo- retoma de nuevo tu camino, aprende de nuevo-le alentó- sigue caminando, sigue hasta el final de tus días- continuo- sigue eterno camínate- para concluir con- hasta el fin de tus días, camina, Bufón de Dios.

Ante esta ultima frase, algo dentro de si brillo, sintió despertar algo quebrantado, en los últimos momentos de su conciencia, recordó a grandes rasgos lo que paso, algo dentro de el le decía que nos debía dejarse vencer, no aun.

-_Inocencia… Actívate!!_

* * *

Con sus inocencias activadas ahora luchaban contra los akumas que les separaban de Road y Allen, luchaban por traer de regreso a un camarada, aun amigo, a un miembro de su familia.

No hacia mucho que Road había hecho aparecer la puerta que les llevaría hasta la presencia del conde, sin embargo ahora la misma Road intentaba retomar el control sobre Allen.

-obedece, camina, responde el llamado de tu maestro.

Sin embargo Allen seguís sin moverse de su posición, había detenido cualquier movimiento desde hacia pocos minutos, por lo que ahora parecía simplemente un cuerpo sin conciencia.

-obedéceme!!- grito Road

Mientras tanto Lavi, Kandda, y Lenalee luchaban por abrirse paso entre los akumas y llegar hasta Allen, no dejaban de llamarlo, de intentar hacerlo reaccionar.

-el numero de Akumas no disminuye- dijo Lenalee agitada por la pelea.

-debemos seguir- comento Lavi- Allen!!

Sin embargo en ese momento escucharon la voz de Allen desde un lugar lejano, al escucharla se detuvo la intrínseca batalla

-_Inocencia… Actívate!!_

No pudieron reconocer de donde provenía aquella voz, pero sabían que era de Allen y de algún modo supieron que el también estaba luchando.

* * *

Próximo capitulo:

Sexta noche

La Voluntad de la Inocencia

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, la verdad tengo una preugnta que hacerles, yo no habia pensado en poner parejas en esete fic, peroleyendo los comentarios me di cuenta de que seria mejor ponerlo a voluntad de ustedes, asi que les estaria agradecida si me dijeran si desean que Allen tenga una pareja o no? y si es asi, con quien? ya que creo que hay opiniones diversas, pues yo pensava en Lenalee, que opinan, sino ,estoy abierta ha sugerencias, ya que ha este fic aun le falta mucha tela por cortar.

nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, mil gracias por leer.

Atte, Ariane de Virgo.


	6. Sexta Noche

Hola, Es un placer saludarles, ya se, ya se, me tarde demasiado, pero estoy haciendo lo humanamente popsible por ponerme al dia, y consete que como lo humano ya se acabo ya estoy en lo inhumanamente posible por actualizar.

El otro punto bueno es que aun no tengo amenazas por no actualizar, pero mejor no esperamos y ponemos este capitulo en linea, verdad?

Bueno, ya no los molesto mas, los dejo con el capitulo, espero les guste.

* * *

SEXTA NOCHE

Sexta Noche

La voluntad de la Inocencia.

-Inocencia… Actívate!!

Llevaba mucho tiempo repitiendo una y otra vez estas palabras, pero por mas que lo repetía, esta se negaba ha obedecer.

-_por favor Actívate_- rogaba en aquel mundo tan confuso- _déjame batallar una vez mas a tu lado. _

Podía escuchar que le llamaban, el quería regresar ha ese mundo de luz donde le esperaban, aunque no supiera quienes eran aquellos que tan insistentemente le hablaban.

Aquel mundo se alimentaba, del dolor soledad y desesperación, estaba claro, ya que cada vez que el luchaba con mas fuerzas por salir de ese lugar, mas le aferraban las sombras que ahora le rodeaban, sentía que lloraba, pues no podía confirmarlo, la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por sombras que le alaban en dirección de aquella inmensa oscuridad que le absorbía, su brazo izquierdo aun estaba aferrado a aquella mano que le sostuvo de caer en las profundidades.

El mismo brazo que intenta tan desesperadamente activar, deseaba con todo su ser cumplir con la promesa hecha, aunque se le dificultaba ya recordar cual era, el sabia que cada segundo que pasaba era un recuerdo que se borraba, ahora se le hacia mas difícil que antes recordar el por que lucha, el por que quiere salir de ese lugar, simplemente sabia que debía volver ha luchar, aunque no recordara para que o para quien.

-Allen, el conde nos espera, te ordeno que te muevas- repetía un y otra vez Road, pues aquel muñeco en el cual habían convertido ha el exorcista de cabellos blancos se negaba ha obedecerle.-tu no tienes voluntad, muévete, te lo ordeno.

Pero por mas que lo intentaba el cuerpo inerte de Allen ya hacia de pie, con la mirada baja, oculta tras los flecos de sus cabellos que caían libres en su rostro.

-ya no tienes mas Akumas que te defiendan Road- hablo una voz frente ha ella, al escuchar esto miro en dirección donde estaban el resto de exorcistas y pudo contemplar, que a pesar de las innumerables heridas y el cansancio que reflejaban, se mantenían en pie dispuestos ha combatir en contra de ella.

-te equivocas, siempre habrán mas Akumas que yo pueda sacrificar- sonrió para disgusto de los ahí presentes.

-miserable- articulo entre dientes Kandda.

-Road, ya no tienes a donde correr, ya no tienes donde esconderte, deja ha Allen, nada ganas con retenerlo

-jamás, Allen es una pieza muy importante en nuestro plan, aunque deba llevarlo a la fuerza no lo entregare, además de que es mi juguete favorito. El es un Noa, posee en su interior el poder de la materia oscura, ustedes son los que deben dejarlo en paz.

-te recuerdo que antes de que obtuviera la materia oscura, el era un exorcista, dentro de el ya hace también un fragmento de la inocencia.-Hablo el futuro Bookman.

-Inocencia que al ser utilizada rivalizara con la materia oscura, arriesgarían a su amigo ha convertirse en un Caído?

Ninguno de los ahí presentes dijo nada, en cierto modo ella tenia razón, utilizar la inocencia podría conllevar a una diferencia de convicciones entre el contenedor y el fragmento, la inocencia podría creerse traicionada.

-y ustedes no quieren ver nuevamente un Caído, verdad? o caso quieren que se repita la tragedia de su compañero Suman Dark?

-Allen- fue lo que se escucho por lo bajo entre los exorcistas.

Estaban en un dilema, perder ha Allen ante el conde del milenio, permitiéndole hasta cierto punto continuar con vida, o arriesgarse a recuperarlo con la posibilidad de que se convierta en un caído y encuentre la muerte en su propias manos.

-Allen preferiría mil veces la muerte antes de luchar a lado del conde.-Comento Lavi con cierto deje de tristeza en su voz mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una nostálgica sonrisa.

-Lavi- comento Lenalee.

-el moyashi preferiría morir en nuestras manos antes de que el Conde del milenio lo utilice en nuestra contra- hablo Kandda mientras empuñaba ha Mugen con sus manos.

-Lenalee- llamo Lavi- tu no querrías encadenar ha Allen ha una existencia tan o mas dolorosa que el Akuma verdad?

-La...Lavi, yo...

-esta claro que Allen esta llorando- comento Lavi mientras miraba aquella figura inerte carente de vida frente ha el- al final de cuentas su corazón es el mas frágil de todos los nuestros.-dijo mientras sonreía y una lagrima se escapaba de su único ojo visible- soportarías tu verlo llorar cada vez que nos enfrentemos al Conde, Lenalee?

-No Lavi, no lo soportaría- respondió mientras ella misma derramaba lagrimas por el destino de su amigo.

-entonces, llevemos ha Allen de regreso ha casa- respondió Lavi.

-no hay mas que decir, debemos recuperar esa inocencia.

-lo siento tanto Allen kun, perdónanos.

-_Perdónanos!!-_ escucho decir de una de aquellas voces- _Perdónanos!!_

-_perdón? por que?, a quien?_- escucho retumbar sus propios pensamientos en aquel lugar.-_Mana, ya no se que hacer, siento el dolor de las personas que dices que me esperan, sin embargo no se quienes son ellos, Mana, ayúdame, ayúdame ha encontrar mi camino nuevamente_.

Nuevamente volcó todos sus esfuerzo en activar su inocencia, en esta ocasión fue diferente ha la anterior, ya que en cuanto ordeno la activación de esta, un dolor intenso recorrió todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, pudo sentir como si un rayo le atravesase todo el cuerpo, un dolor que procedía desde lo profundo de su alma.

Sin embargo presentía que ese dolor era necesario para retirar aquel bloqueo que impedía la comunicación con su inocencia

-_Inocencia, alguna vez tu y yo nos separamos, pero mi forma de pensar no ha cambiado, no puedo decirte que recuerdo cual fue nuestra promesa, lo siento, no quería olvidarla, perdóname, y déjame luchar una vez mas a tu lado, de nuevo reitero mi forma de pensar ante ti, permite, ser compatible con la dualidad que laguna vez pacte. Ayúdame ha cumplir mi promesa hacia ti, enséñame el camino que perdí y que deseo revivir._

De la nada un resplandor ilumino aquellas profundas sombras en las cuales ahora solo su brazo izquierdo sobresalía, con la amenaza de arrastrar a aquel que aun le sostenía, con dificultad pudo abrir los ojos para observar la causa de aquel resplandor, al hacerlo, una sensación por el ya olvidad nuevamente regreso, devolviéndole la chispa en sus ojos que tiempo atrás perdió.

-nuestro tiempo de jugar con ustedes se ha agotado exorcistas, debemos regresar con el conde. Y ya que Allen se ha puesto rebelde no me queda otra mas que llevarlo por mi propia cuenta.

Diciendo esto una especie de prisma transparente empezó a formarse alrededor de Allen quien no decía ni hacia nada para evitarlo, como una caja que esta destinada ha guardar un preciado regalo, cerraban las paredes de aquella extraña celda.

-no te dejaremos- diciendo esto activo su inocencia dispuesto ha alcanzar el cuerpo inerte de su compañero.- Martillo creciente, ¡Extiéndete!

Sin embargo Road previo este movimiento coloco un segundo prisma que bloqueo cualquier movimiento.

-lastima que ya no tenga tiempo para jugar con ustedes, por que realmente me entretiene y mucho, pero ya habrá otra oportunidad para que juguemos hasta entonces...

sin embargo en el momento en que el prisma se iba ha cerrar por completo una segadora luz envolvió por completo el lugar donde estaba Allen...

-pero que esta pasando- dijo por lo Bajo Road llena de rabia pues esa luz le había segado.

-no puede ser- comento Mary quien atendía a los rastreadores que les acompañaban y que habían resultado heridos en aquella batalla.

-eso es...- comento Lavi.

-Allen kun...

-_eres tu_- sonrió Allen mientras contemplaba como aquel espíritu formado por su propia inocencia tomaba forma de una arlequín blanco y le tendía la mano, parecía sonreírle mientras le observaba tras esa peculiar mascara.

-_Que tu brazo derecho sea para el bien de los humanos; tus amigos, tus seres queridos... mientras tu brazo izquierdo sea por el bien de las almas encadenadas al sufrimiento, que se para el bien del Akuma... Allen...-_escucho que su propia inocencia le respondía- _esa es tu dualidad ,esa es nuestra promesa_- sonrió aquella mascara mientras tomaba el brazo derecho de Allen que ya hacia sumergido en las sombras- _esperaba tu llamado Allen, luchemos juntos, de nuevo, retomemos nuestro camino, aprendamos de nuevo, juntos, Allen._- hablo mientras ayudaba ha liberar ha Allen de aquella prisión de sombras en la cual estaba sumergido- _nos esperan Allen, que tu voluntad sea la mía, y mi voluntad sea la tuya, luchemos de nuevo._

Al escuchar estas palabras no supo mas que hacer que sonreír y asentir felizmente aquellas palabras.

-_Encontré mi camino de nuevo... Mana...-_pensaba mientras era envuelto por aquella energía de su propia inocencia la cual reactivaba su brazo, devolvía la vida ha aquellos ojos perdidos- _aunque quizás tenga que recorrerlo desde el principio, de nuevo...Mana._

Aquella luz había detenido el avance de las paredes de aquella caja de cristal y seguía irradiando poderosas descargas de energía, mientras el prisma seguía ejerciendo fuerza para poder cerrar por completo su unión

Ambas energías producían un roce que no dejaba acercarse a nadie en unos metros a la redonda, a pesar de ser un lugar aislado por la inocencia de Lavi, la fricción producida por ambas fuerzas creaba una poderosa ventisca que golpeaba con furia todo a su paso.

-es posible que la inocencia este fuera de control?- pregunto entre gritos Lenalee ha Mary quien también tenia dificultad para escuchar lo que le preguntaban.

-no lo se Lenalee san, una inocencia fuera de control es poderosa, pero esta parece tener una lucha personal en contra de lo que le rodea. De lo único que esto segura es de que aun no se a convertido en un Caído.

-puede que Allen este luchando para activar su inocencia.- comento Krory quien no había hablado en el transcurso de las peleas.

-Allen Kun...

Road luchaba por cerrar aquella caja que ella misma había convocado pues sabia que si liberaba tal poder hasta ella misma podría resultar seriamente dañada por ese poder.

-Lero, ayúdame ha cerrar la caja.- le dijo a la siempre compañera del conde.

-eso intento, lero, pero no puedo lero.

-llama ha Tykky, no te quedes ahí!!

-lo haré, lero.

La luz se extendió aun mas, era mas brillante y concordaba mucho con la luz del amanecer, sin embargo exorcistas y rastreadores no perdían momento de aquel espectáculo.

En la posada donde aguardaba Kamui y bookman, el destello se podía apreciar desde sus ventanas.

-Bookman!

-lo se supervisor, ese es el resplandor de una inocencia.

El campo de batalla ahora era un caos, la explosión producida por dos energías opuestas había neutralizado completamente el efecto de las inocencias de los exorcistas ahí presentes, aun la fuerte ventisca invernal había regresado mas furiosa que nunca…

-Lavi!!, Kannda!!- llamaba ha gritos Lenalee ha sus dos compañeros que entre la espesa tormenta había perdido de vista.

Sin embargo la presencia de algo, o alguien se ubico delante de ella, Lenalee sin esperar menos se puso de pie y nuevamente activo su inocencia.

Por su parte ambos colegas también buscaban al resto de su equipo de quienes se vieron separados por la explosión y la segadora luz.

-Che, pero que rayos fue eso?

-Yuu!!- escucho gritar a su izquierda, suspiro cansado, de todos los exorcista ahí presentes tenia que ser el conejo inmaduro el que estuviese mas cerca, pero no le dio importancia en cuanto presintió que algo le observaba, a tientas sin apartar la vista del lugar fijo frente a el, buco ha Mugen quien no había caído muy lejos de el.

-solo esto me faltaba…

Mientras tanto Lavi, se había puesto de pie apoyado a un edificio cercano, por suerte para el Su inocencia aun conservaba el tamaño suficiente para no perderse entre la nieve, hacia unos minutos había gritado el nombre de Lenalee y Kandda pero al no obtener repuesta decidió intentarlo de otra manera.

Aun le costaba creer que el sello de madera había perdido su efecto así por así, que el supiera no había otra inocencia que no fuese la suya que manejara o manipulara lo elementos y ver su enlace roto por esa extraña energía tenia desconcertado, por no decir desorientado al joven Bookman.

Iba ha hacer un ultimo intento de localizarlos de un forma sencilla, cuando se percato de que no se encontraba solo, al igual que sus amigos, aunque el aun no lo sabia, un presencia se encontraba frente ha el, sin pensarlo mucho tomo su inocencia, debía estar listo para el ataque, al igual que debería equilibrar la situación todo indicaba que ese ser, podía moverse a voluntad dentro de aquel adverso clima.

Sin embargo algo lo distrajo, un leve cambio de energías dentro de un radio determinado le indico que sus amigos aun estaban en las redondas, y mejor aun que el efecto del sello de madera aun estaba latente, pues estos habían invocado la inocencia dentro de este, y el podía sentirlo, al fin y al cabo era su inocencia, así que lo único que quedaba era re-invocar el sello y permitir un enlace mayor al anterior.

-Inocencia, Actívate, Nivel dos, Doble Sello de Madera- dijo mientras golpeaba dos veces el lugar donde estaba el anterior sello y el nuevo- extiéndete, re-enlaza las raíces del cielo y la Tierra.

Al decir esto la nieve que caía sobre lo que anteriormente era el perímetro seso, nuevamente se formo un área aislada del resto, sin embargo cuando empuño su inocencia en contra de aquel nuevo enemigo, creyó ver que sus ojos le engañaban, y no solo a el, seguramente sus dos compañeros creerían lo mismo.

A pesar de que la luna ya había aparecido en aquella escena no era lo que mas impresionaba a los presentes, sino lo que su luz les permitía observar, frente a cada uno de ellos ya hacia una larga y desfigurada sombra, al principio cualquiera pensaría que un akuma les amenaza a cada uno sin embargo al observar bien, al detallar cada una de esas sombras, cada una tan distinta a la otra, y cada una tan igual al mismo tiempo, algo tenían en común, algo dentro de ellos les decía que esas sombras eran una misma, y pronto lo comprobarían.

Poco a poco buscaron la raíz de aquellas sombras, cuanto mas se acercaban mas iguales les parecían, más humanas, más unidas, mas reales, pero al mismo tiempo tan distantes, tan frías, tan oscuras.

Sin embargo encontrar la fuente de aquellas sombras era algo para lo cual nadie estaría preparado, ver que aquellas sombras, tan distintas una de la otra, procedieran de una misma fuente, de un mismo ser, del cual eran proyectadas difusamente por la luz de la luna que ahora los iluminaba.

-A…All-en- fue lo único que pudo escapar de los labios de Lavi.

Frente a ellos, libre de cualquier prisión, con su inocencia activada, y con la mirada fija en el enemigo frente ha el, ya hacia su compañero, por el que habían luchado durante toda la noche, por quien habían estado dispuestos ha asumir hasta la ultima consecuencia, sin embargo al mirarle denotaban que algo había cambiado. Algo les decía, que de una u otra forma no estaba bien, lo que pasase no estaría bien.

-Allen…kun?- pregunto Léanle, Kandda simplemente afilo su mirada y empuño su Mugen en espera de alguna reacción negativa, y Lavi, espero, como todo buen Bookman, simplemente espero y observo.

-_Esta es mi promesa con tigo_- se escucho una voz en el viento- _este es mi nuevo pacto hacia ti._

-_estas preparado para las consecuencias_?- pregunto una nueva voz- _estas listo para lo que vendrá?_

-_es mi promesa, es mi juramento hacia ti.-_ hablo de nuevo la primera voz.- _este es el camino que yo elegí._

-_entonces que así sea, una vez mas renueva tu promesa, Allen Walter, una vez mas luchare a tu lado Allen Walter, retoma tu senda he inicia desde cero tu camino, es mi promesa, yo luchare con tigo_.

-_No me detendré, seguiré caminando hasta que la muerte misma sea la que ya no me permita avanzar mas, seguiré este camino hasta el fin de mis días, Mana… iniciare de cero, mi nueva lucha comienza hoy, no me detendré, aunque este nuevo pacto sea lo único que recuerde._

Los ahí presentes no podían entender las palabras que escuchaban, veían ha Allen pero este no articulaba palabra alguna, o al menos no hacia visible su movimiento de labios, no comprendían el significado oculto de esas palabras, pero una ultima frase pronunciada en un susurro, quedo grabada en lo mas profundo de cada uno.

-Tres personas en una, tres seres distintos en uno, es tu carga Allen Walter, es tu nueva lucha. Camina ese sendero lleno de espinas, aprende de nuevo a diferenciar, la luz de la oscuridad regresa a ese mundo de blanco y negro, y no lo pierdas de vista, de nuevo.

Al decir esto, todos dirigieron su mirada hasta Allen quien daba media vuelta mientras se disponía ha empuñar ha Crown Clow, pudieron ver mientras su brazo izquierdo se transformaba en aquella poderosa espada, y como su rostro era cubierto por aquella mascara platinada, con espanto pudieron ver, que su maldición, aquella marca, que no había cambiado, ahora sangraba profusamente, y denotaba lagrimas de sangre derramar por aquel exorcista, esta era una despedida. Lo último que vieron de su amigo fue que este se lanzaba en contra del enemigo, sin que ellos pudieran evitarlo.

-_Por que mi voluntad es que vivas… Allen…Por que tu voluntad esta aun dormida… Y hasta entonces… mi voluntad será tu vida… hasta entonces Olvida…Allen Walker._

**Proximo Capitulo**

**El Sendero del Olvido**

* * *

OK, que puedo decir, me falta inspiracion en estos dias, o al menos para esta historia, por que ya tengo unas cuantas ideas para las otras.

Inspiracion, eso me falta, ha, que frustrante, pero aun asi, he actulizado, y espero este fin de semana subir un capitulo para mis otras historias, espero que el final no cause ningun inconveniente, pero es que no pude resistirme de dejarlo asi.

bien no les quito mas tie¡mpo, nos vemos, hasta entonces, a sus ordenes

Atte. Ariane de Virgo


	7. Noche Final

Hi, Lamento mcho la tardanza, pero es que ocurrieron ciertos inconvenientes que me fueron muy dificiles de tratar, gomen.

Pero bueno, he aqui lo prometido, el final de mi historia, espero les guste, y claro que pronto traere la continuacion de mis demas fics, espero que hasta entonces esperen pacientemente su continuacion.

Mil gracias por tomarce su tiempo y leer este fic, les estare eternamente agradecida por su atencion a esta historia, lamento mucho si decepcione ha alguin, y me disculpo por ello, mil gracias por todo.

**_Atte. Ariane de Virgo

* * *

_**

**Noche Final**

**El sendero del Olvido…**

-Como esta?- era la pregunta que se venia formulando desde hacia seis semanas en la Orden, desde que habían regresado tras lo ocurrido aquella noche.

-no hay cambios supervisor, la condición es estable, sin embargo la poca actividad de sus órganos internos, es muy alarmante, ha este paso, poco podemos hacer para asegurar su despertar.

Al oír esto Kamui quien revisaba el expediente, solo pudo observar aquel cuerpo inerte desde hacia mas de mes y medio, sus funciones vitales no presentaban daños colaterales, sin embargo, el cuerpo en si se negaba ha expresar movimiento y vida mas haya de sus órganos vitales.

-se limita ha mantener sus funciones vitales, solo respira y mantiene vivo el cuerpo, nada podemos hacer para decir que su mente este viva aun, sin embargo no podemos dar por certera su muerte, respira, eso es suficiente para mi.

Le observo nuevamente, antes de firmar el registro del expediente, para luego apartar los cabellos largos de su rostro, pues habían crecido en este ultimo tiempo.

-perdóname por no poder hacer nada mas por ti.- diciendo esto entrego el expediente al encargado y se retiro de aquella sala, claro no sin antes observar las flores puestas con delicadeza en el buro que estaba en la cabecera de aquella cama. Miro como el reloj puesto en aquella estancia marcaba las dos de la madrugada, un nuevo día comenzaba, uno nuevo lleno de esperanzas.

-Mas tarde vendrá Lenalee a verte, creo que eso te agradara mucho- dijo mientras abandonaba la estancia.

Y así era en verdad, tras el ultimo mes y medio, la rutina dentro de la orden misma se había visto alterada para dar paso a una nueva rutina, era ya común ver entrar en aquella sala aislada, a los mas jóvenes exorcistas de la orden, ya fuera para dejar un nuevo presente que esperaría hasta que aquella persona despertara para verlo, o para conversar un rato aunque no fuesen correspondidos sus comentarios.

Normalmente era Lenalee la que llegaba todas las mañanas a cambiar las flores que adornaban aquella blanca sala, todos los días el aroma de aquel dormitorio cambiaba a distintas dulces fragancias.

A mediados de la mañana era el supervisor, quien constantemente se encargaba de estar al pendiente de cualquier cambio registrado, por mínimo que fuera, el debía estar enterado.

Era curioso también, el percatarse que en la mayor parte del día, desde mucho antes de que la jornada para la orden se daba por iniciada, el mas joven del clan Bookman estuviese ya dispuesto en su trabajo en la biblioteca, este ultimo mes era muy común verlo en esta instalación desde antes del amanecer hasta poco antes del almuerzo. Para luego desaparecer de la vita de todos, y reaparecer poco antes de que los relojes de la orden marcasen las tres de la tarde, verlo entrar a aquel cuarto, con precisión de reloj suizo ya era común para toda la orden, de ahí no se le miraba salir hasta que el reloj de aquella habitación marcaba las siete de la tarde. Era una rutina ya marcada desde el primer día, hasta la actualidad, por parte del Bookman Jr. Era de sorprenderse también, que tal rutina fuese aprobada por su tutor, el actual bookman.

Por otra parte y quizás la rutina que mas extrañaba ha toda la orden era aquella que el joven exorcista Japonés llevaba acabo, normalmente el era de los muchos exorcistas que no se encontraban en la orden debido a sus misiones, y conociéndolo tan bien como le conocían sabían que, cuando una misión era terminada por el, su regreso a la orden era simplemente para dirigirse a su cuarto y solo salir de ahí para comer y entrenar, nunca cambiaba esta rutina por ninguna otra razón. Sin embargo desde aquella misión conjunta, de la cual muchos en la actualidad se arrepentían, incluso el habia cambiado su peculiar rutina, por una diferente y hasta cierto punto muy parecida ha las ya mencionadas.

Ya era normal ver llegar al exorcista nipón cansado de sus misiones, entregar el reporte directo al supervisor y continuar con su camino, lo poco normal era que este camino había cambiado de dirección ahora en lugar de tomar los pasillos que le dirigen a los dormitorios, tomaba aquellos que llevaban hasta las instalaciones medicas de la orden, para luego verlo entrar a aquella sala blanca.

Normalmente cuando el regresaba, no se encontraba nadie en ella, solo el encargado de la vigilancia de aquella persona, por lo que nadie mas que dicha persona conocía la ya implementada rutina, le miraba con enfado, para luego acercarse hasta la cabecera y refutar por lo bajo un "Maldito Moyashi, hasta cuando piensas seguir durmiendo?" o también un "Que esperas para despertar, no eras tu el que decía que tu batalla no podía esperar? Entonces por que te detuviste, por que no continuaste lo que ya iniciaste?"

Por lo regular era eso, antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse, nadie le veía entrar o salir, mas que aquellos dentro de la habitación, por lo general al inicio asustaba verlo detenido en una de las paredes viendo al exterior por aquella ventana, ahora era común, ya todos sabían que al igual que los otros dos jóvenes exorcistas era su manera de acompañar a aquel cuerpo inerte, y que de esta forma expresaba su preocupación e impaciencia por ver despertar ha aquella persona.

De algún modo u otro también era común ver a estos tres exorcistas reunidos en aquel cuarto cada uno en lo suyo, cada uno a la espera de su compañero.

Y ese día, no era diferente a los demás, al igual que antes, la rutina de todos los días estaba pronta ha repetirse, o al menos eso se creía…

0000000000000000

-_aun tienes una promesa que cumplir… te espera un largo camino_

-…_quien eres? Donde estoy?_

-_debes abrir los ojos, aquellos a los que quieres, aquellos quienes te quieren, aquellos que esperas ver, aquellos que te esperan ver, están ahí, frente a ti_

-_quienes?_

_-ellos, los que duermen en lo profundo de tu ser, ellos te esperan._

_-nadie me espera._

_-no tengas miedo, no debes tenerlo, al igual que al inicio de todo, no tuviste por que temer, no debes hacerlo ahora._

_-al inicio de todo? No lo recuerdo, no puedo hacerlo, sin embargo algo en mi se niega a obedecer tus deseos, tengo miedo, pues algo me dice que conozco lo que me espera, y temo no poder enfrentarlo de nuevo._

_-no temas, yo estaré con tigo, tu estarás con migo, ellos te esperan, y aunque tu no puedas recordarlos, ellos a ti si, es prueba suficiente de tu existencia, es la razón mas fuerte que tienes para volver._

_-volver? A donde? A que?_

_-a tu lugar en este mundo, a vivir._

_-vivir?_

_-si, vivir, como hace quince años, tu existencia marco un punto de inicio, un punto en el cual todo comienza ha vivir, tu ya has vivido, pero no puedes recordarlo, no por ahora, pero esa debe ser la razón para que regreses, todo aquello que abandonaste por voluntad propia, no se ha ido; aun se mantiene dentro de ti._

_- Por que lo sabes tu? Que eres de mi?_

_-yo soy tu voluntad para vivir, lo que te ata ha este mundo de luchas, yo soy la razón de tu vida, tu vives por mi; yo vivo y existo por ti, juntos somos uno, nunca mas dos, es lo que me prometiste, es lo que luchas por recordar, yo lo se por que lo confiaste a mi, sin embargo no puedo disponer de aquello confiado para regresarlo a ti, debes luchar para poder ser digno nuevamente de poder sostenerlo entre tus manos._

_-de que me hablas? _

_-aquello tan preciado para ti, aquello que te motiva ha vivir, lo que algún día despertara tu verdadera voluntad, lo has confiado a mi, y lo protegeré a riesgo de dejar de existir, el tiempo se llegara, donde podrás de nuevo contar con todos y cada uno de tus recuerdos, sin embargo el día en que seas capaz de cargar nuevamente con ello, será cuando tu existencia marque el final._

_-a que te refieres?_

_-A lo que debes luchar, por lo que quieres luchar, por aquello que te ha motivado ha vivir, tal es tu deseo de realizarlo, tal es tu voluntad de hacerlo, que es lo único que no has olvidado, lo entenderás cuando regreses.es tu destino de lo que, por el momento te has desligado, es por tu destino y de él de todos los que guardas en lo profundo de tu ser por lo que has de luchar ahora._

_-Cuando despierte?_

_-no, no podemos llamar a tu regreso como despertar, eso solo seria si fueras tu en toda tu complejidad el que regresara, no solo es tu regreso, aquel nuevo inicio que marca un nuevo camino ha recorrer, o a tu voluntad el camino que de nuevo has de recorrer._

_- por que no puedo recordarlo?_

_-por que; por el momento así debe ser, así lo has querido, así a sido decidido. Por que fue tal tu deseo de salvarlos, fue tal tu deseo de seguir luchando; que fue tu propia voluntad lo que te llevo ha olvidarlo. No puedes recordarlo, por que, por tu propio pie has camino por la vereda entre la vida y la muerte, por que por voluntad propia has deseado, seguir aquel camino donde todo se da por olvidado_

_-el sendero del olvido._

_-así es, aquello por lo que cada existencia pasa para poder obtener un lugar en este mundo; el momento de su inicio, olvidar todo el conocimiento adquirido y empezar de cero._

_-es verdad, así lo he deseado, así lo he caminado, por un nuevo inicio sin obtener un final, para obtener de nuevo el poder para luchar._

_-por ello has de regresar?_

_-por ello he de regresar._

_-que así sea, yo con tigo voy ha estar, por tu voluntad y la mía hemos de luchar._

_-por que tu voluntad es que viva, por que dejo mi voluntad dormida, por que tu voluntad es mi vida, hasta entonces he de olvidar._

_-como toda existencia tiene una razón de ser, la tuya es encontrarla en este mundo al que has de regresar, hasta entonces, vive, vive de nuevo, nunca estarás solo, regresa al lugar que perteneces, donde te esperan, abre los ojos y regresa… vive de nuevo… yo esperare pacientemente tu llamado …Allen._

_-Allen?_

0000000000000

La cuarta campanada sonó en aquella oscura habitación, iluminada tenuemente por una luna en cuarto creciente que se disponía ha ocultar tras el horizonte que amenazaba con dejar ver pronto los primeros rayos de luz del astro rey que todo iluminaba.

Aquellos ojos que habían permanecido ocultos al mundo por el ultimo mes y medio transcurrido, se abrían lentamente a la vida que no seso nunca su marcha al andar. Por un momento su vista solo eran penumbras, pero poco ha poco las sombras fueron tomando formas y colores distintos.

Era de día o noche?, el tiempo había seguido o se había detenido a su alrededor?, y de ser asi, cuanto tiempo había permanecido dormido? un caos completo era su mente, muchos vacios que por naturaleza humana quería, deseaba llenar, pero que por conciencia propia sabia que debía esperar.

Su mirada gris se poso en la pequeña ventana que aun mostraba aquella hermosa luna, la cual era la primera en darle de nuevo la bienvenida. Le miro mas hermosa y esplendorosa que nunca, tan cercana como aquella luna negra que siempre aparecía en sus sueños, aquellos que ahora no podía recordar.

Con dificultad intento mover su brazo, el cual al estar mas del tiempo acostumbrado sin movimiento se negaban ha obedecer la orden dada ha su cuerpo. Sin embargo a pesar del dolor que recorría cada uno de sus sentidos, logro alzarlo rumbo al cielo, quería tocar aquella hermosa luna, como lo hizo en algún momento, como sentía haberlo hecho.

Observo atreves de los pálidos rayos de está; su mano recuperar el movimiento, todo lo que veía, a pesar de tener la sensación de conocerlo, a pesar de tener el vago sentimiento de haberlo vivido, de querer reconocerlo, todo era nuevo, todo era el inicio, su inicio…de nuevo.

Con extremo cuidado se sentó en aquel lecho donde ya hacia descansando quien sabe desde que momento, observo aquel entorno tan conocido y nuevo al mismo tiempo que le rodeaba. Miro al final de aquel lugar, un objeto que brillaba mas intensamente que cualquier otro en la oscuridad que embargaba aquel cuarto.

Sin poder reprimir su deseo de verlo y palparlo por si mismo, abandono las sabanas blancas que hasta ese momento cubrieron su cuerpo, poso sus desnudos pies en el frio suelo de aquella habitación, al hacerlo un escalofrió, la sensación de hielo recorrió su entumecido cuerpo.

Aun así, no dudo en ponerse de pie, por instinto se forzó a mantener el equilibrio, no se permitió caer, tenia una mala sensación con respecto a las caídas y tropiezos, se apoyo en aquella cama en la cual había despertado, y trastabillando y a fuerza de mantener en pie su cuerpo, se aproximo ha aquello que había llamado su atención.

Observo con detenimiento como aquello reflejaba inverso todo su entorno, observo como aquel ser que veía fijamente atrapado en aquel rectángulo brillante, le observaba también, llevo por instinto su mano izquierda hasta el ojo que mantenía aquella cicatriz, aquel ser que le miraba hacia lo mismo que el, paso aquellos metálicos dedos cubiertos por vendajes por el contorno que aquella marca que cruzaba aquel rostro. Por instinto o por azares del destino supo que quien le contemplaba, y a quien él contemplaba era su reflejo.

-Mana- expreso mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y sus manos aun surcaban aquel pálido rostro marcado por aquella cicatriz- Mana- repitió mientras transparentes lagrimas escapaban.

Sin embargo nuevamente su atención se refirió ha otro punto en particular, aquella mano que mantenía alzada, aquella tan diferente ha la otra, las miro a las dos, ha aquella que le hacia tan humano y aquella que también le marcaba que dejaba de serlo. Había un punto en común entre ellas, ambas junto a su existencia compartían su razón de vivir.

Abandono su posición frente aquel reflejo y camino un poco mas seguro rumbo a la primera cosa que le dio la bienvenida, camino ha la ventana donde la luna aun se veía.

La abrió lentamente, dejo que el viento entrara puro hasta su ser, respiro hondamente y sonrió al verlo jugar con sus ahora largos cabellos, miro al cielo y sonrió mas aun al ver a la primera de tantas existencias que aquella voz había asegurado que esperaban su regreso, por alguna razón creía que aquella magnifica luna era la primera en recibirlo, en disfrutar la felicidad de verlo nuevamente despierto.

-_Okaerinasai, Allen_- escucho una voz darle la bienvenida, sin embargo estaba solo en aquella habitación, miro en todas direcciones pero no encontró la fuente de aquella voz, le busco, pero no le encontró.- okaerinasai- nuevamente le escucho, pero ya no dentro de aquel salón sino tras las puertas que le mantenían aun dentro que aquella habitación

Y a pesar de que su cuerpo resentía aun el tiempo sin actividad, a pesar de que había olvidado la mayor parte de las funciones que alguna vez domino, camino rumbo a la salida, rumbo a las puertas que estaban cerradas frente de si, por instinto tomo aquella prenda que colgaba a un lado del buro, por instinto supo que le protegería del frio que se sentía a su rededor.

Estiro su mano hasta la manija de la puerta y empujo, lentamente aquella puerta se abrió, dando paso a un largo pasillo tenuemente iluminado, con cautela abandono la seguridad de aquel cuarto y apoyado a la pared camino, siguió aquella voz que no cesaba de darle la bienvenida, la única que hasta el momento el reconocía.

El sol pronto se encumbraría y poco a poco las sombras que cubrían la orden se disiparían, era la pauta de que un nuevo día en la orden iniciaba, y era la pauta que indicaba que la rutina nuevamente se cumpliría.

0000000000000000000000000

Las puertas de la instalación medica se abrieron dando paso a la persona encargada del único ocupante de aquella habitación, dando los buenos días ha este.

-Muy buenos días Allen, tal vez hoy podamos gozar finalmente de tu sonrisa- dijo mientras aun tomaba la bata de medico y daba media vuelta para sonreírle al único ocupante de la sala, sin embargo aquella sonrisa se desvaneció en el acto al percatarse de que la cama estaba vacía, solo las sabanas cayendo de esta y la ventana parcialmente abierta era testigo de lo que había sucedido.

Ante tal cuadro, aquel doctor, no pudo que dirigirse a su propio escritorio y marcar nervioso la extensión del departamento científico, el momento que habían esperado había llegado durante la madrugada, y si no actuaban rápido, quien sabría las consecuencias de ello.

0000000000000000000000

Desde que abandono aquella habitación había estado caminando sin rumbo fijo, llendo de aquí para haya, en un lugar que no conocía, o al menos que no recordaba pero sin perder de vista el sol que apreciaba por las distintas terrazas y ventanales.

Aquellas interminables escaleras solo le hacían desear llegar cuanto antes a lo que el suponía el punto mas alto de aquella construcción, siempre mirando adelante, nunca atrás, siguiendo aquella voz que no cesaba de llamarle.

000000000000000000000000

-Le encontraron?- pregunto una angustiada Lenalee, quien había entrado como todas las mañanas solo para darse cuenta de que Allen ya no estaba.

-no, no tuve suerte- Lavi también al ser enterado por Bookman abandono su trabajo para ayudar ha encontrar a su tan peculiar amigo.

-che, maldito Moyashi, solo sirve para preocupar a las personas- articulo por lo bajo Kandda, un poco mas lejos de los demás

-no pudo haber desaparecido de la noche ha la mañana- opino Krory.

-te equivocas Kuro chan, ya lo hizo, desapareció de la noche ha la mañana- apoyo Lavi.

-aun así no me explico a donde puede estar? Nadie le vio salir de la cede- opino Lenalee- espero que este bien.

-solo nos queda seguir buscando Lenalee, aun tenemos mucho tiempo, no te preocupes, aparecerá pronto.- como siempre Lavi sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-che, busquemos de nuevo y esta vez no dejen ningún piso ni habitación sin revisar.- ordeno tajantemente Kandda a los rastreadores que le acompañaban.

Los demás exorcistas asintieron ha esto, aun era muy pronto para darse por vencido, después de todo la cede central no era tan grande, sin embargo el destino es caprichos y justo antes de que nuevamente se separaran la Alerta de la Cede se anuncio.

Había localizado un Akuma en la pared externa de la torre, en el punto mas alto dela cede, el trabajo se hacia mas difícil en ese momento, Allen quien sabe en que condiciones en algún lugar del edificio y para colmo un Akuma había llegado hasta ese lugar.

-que mal momento, los akumas no pierden oportunidad.- hablo Lavi mientras corría en dirección indicada por la Alerta.

-saben algo parecido sucedió el día que Allen ingreso ha la organización, recuerdo que el guardián de la puerta lo confundió con un akuma.

-es verdad recuerdo que me comentaste algo al respecto me hubiese gustado verlo.- sonrió Lavi mientras corría escaleras hacia arriba.

-che, el Maldito Moyashi, desde el inicio solo sabe causar problemas- articulo Kandda que les llevaba ventaja.

Sin embargo ante estas palabras, Lenalee se petrifico en las escaleras, haciendo que tanto Lavi y Kandda que estaban mas arriba le imitaran.

-que pasa Lenalee?, que sucede?- pregunto Lavi.

-Lavi, es Allen- grito dejando casi sordo al Aludido y Kandda que pierde el equilibrio al intentar dar el siguiente paso- el akuma, es Allen, de nuevo la seguridad de la torre lo a confundido.

Ante lo dicho, ambos exorcistas guardaron silencio, la probabilidad que Lenalee tuviera razón era muy grande, después de todo si en un principio fue confundido por el pentagrama, ahora que poseía la materia oscura en su ser, era muy probable que lo identificasen como tal.

Sin perder un minuto mas de tiempo los tres exorcista retomaron el camino con mucha mas velocidad, si tenían razón era su amigo quien los esperaba al final de aquella torre.

000000000000

Hacia algunos minutos la luna había desaparecido en el horizonte; la calma que se respiraba en aquel ventanal, poder observar ese amanecer, tan igual a otros, seguramente y tan distinto para el.

El hecho de no poder recordar nada, el hecho de no saber nada, iniciar todo desde cero, era algo que le tenia preocupado, sin embargo poder contemplar un espectáculo tal, le daba ánimos para continuar, siempre, no importara el pasado presente o futuro, siempre podía volver ha iniciar.

Tan ensimismado se encontraba observando el paisaje ante sus ojos, tan libre se sentía, tan feliz de poder mirarlo de nuevo, que no se percato de tres presencias que llegando ocuparon su lugar tras de él.

Aquellas tres figuras le miraban sorprendidos, felices y molestos, tres personas que habían esperado el último mes y medio habían esperado poder ver que esa persona frente a ellos finalmente despierto.

Sin poder reprimir aquel sentimiento, sin evitar que las lagrimas finalmente desbordaran por aquellos ojos, los tres guardaban silencio, parecía ser una ilusión, su amigo, su querido amigo, pudieron verlo despierto, aparentemente sin ningún contratiempo.

Un pequeño reflejo dorado paso rápido y veloz entre ellos, su destino era, la cercanía con su compañero; sin dudarlo aquella pequeña luz se poso sobre sus cabellos.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que Allen llevase sus manos hasta su cabeza y se permitiese tomar entre sus manos a su fiel compañero, quien movía sus alitas feliz de poder verle de nuevo, Timcampy quien desde aquel día había desaparecido de la vista de todos parecía ser de los mas felices entre los que esperaban su regreso.

Allen lo tomo y lo puso al alcance de su vista le contemplo durante un largo rato, siempre de espaldas a aquellos tres exorcistas, pero que pareciese haber descubierto sus presencias, manteniendo ese cómodo silencio hasta que ya no hubiese necesidad de ello.

Finalmente sonrió para si, aun con Timcampy entre sus manos, miro una ultima vez ha ese sol que se encumbraba poderoso y presuroso del tiempo y suspiro con pesadez ante la vista de sus amigos.

-quien eres?- pregunto tristemente ha Timcampy, que le devolvió un gesto lleno de confusión.

Los que observaban no pudieron mas que reprimir su voluntad de exclamar una palabra, habían decidido esperar hasta que el se dirigiese a ellos y terminase de hablar.

-Por que no puedo recordarte?- pregunto nuevamente, esta vez sonriendo y ocultando sus ojos tras el largo cabello suelto que ahora portaba.

-_Allen_- se escucho un suave murmullo en el viento.

Finalmente dio media vuelta sobre si, y miro ha quienes le esperaban desde hace mucho tiempo, para sonreírles mientras las lagrimas caían de sus grisáceos ojos.

-quienes son?- pregunto mientras sonreía y lloraba- quien soy yo?- Pregunto de nuevo- por que no puedo recordarlos?- esto ultimo lo dijo mas para si que para ellos.

Lenalee ante estas palabras no pudo contener mas sus lagrimas, para sus amigos había sido un shock que el no los recordara, que los enfrentara sin saber siquiera a quien se dirigía, era como aquella noche, justo después de la batalla, era como aquel día en que cayo inconsciente entre ellos tras preguntarles quienes eran, se repetía, a pesar de todo, se repetía.

-Allen- dijo Lavi, tomando todo el valor de si- eres Allen- afirmo a su querido amigo de cabellos blancos.

-Allen?- pregunto inseguro

-si, tu eres Allen, a quien esperamos todo este tiempo.

Eso le tomo por sorpresa, creía recordar haber escuchado en algún lugar una voz que le decía que le esperaban que por ellos debía regresar.

-Me esperaban?- pregunto al viento- ellos eran quienes me esperaban?

-Si, te esperamos por mucho tiempo Allen kun- hablo finalmente Lenalee.

-esperamos pacientemente el día en que nuestro querido amigo regresara de su largo sueño- confirmo Lavi.

-esperaban a que yo regresase?- pregunto con voz quebrada, por alguna extraña razón esas palabras le agradaban, y al mismo tiempo le entristecían, le llenaban de un gran dolor que no era capas de comprenderlo.

-hai- afirmo la exorcista china- te esperábamos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Bajo su mirada, contemplo al pequeño golem amarillo aun entre sus dedos, para luego mirar nuevamente en dirección de aquellas personas y sonreírles con tristeza y largas lagrimas cayendo por su rostro.

-lo siento- fue todo lo que dijo, mientras les miraba- lo siento, yo no puedo recordarlos.

Esas palabras habían confirmado lo que ellos ya sabían pero se negaban ha creer, pues el creerlas simplemente las haría verdad, una verdad muy dura de soportar.

El dolor y la frustración eran claras en el rostro de todos, los cuatro sopesaban sus pensamientos y compartían a su manera el dolor de estos.

Finalmente Kandda fue el primero en entenderlo, tomando su habitual semblante y su seguridad camino hasta la delgada figura de su confundido compañero.

-Moyashi, siempre, desde el inicio causando problemas, cargando con ellos sin expresarlos nunca, y parece que lo haces de nuevo- hablo el exorcista Japonés.

Allen levanto su mirada cuando tuvo enfrente ha Kandda, por alguna extraña razón escuchar ese nombre en su voz, le alegraba sin manera igual pero al mismo tiempo le enfurecía de gran manera.

-que importa si no puedes comprenderlo, si nos has olvidado, o si no recuerdas nada de lo que paso antes de esto, nada de eso importa, si lo has olvidado es por algo- continuo- lo que importa es que regresaste, debería bastarte con eso.- concluyo.

-Regrese?- se pregunto de nuevo- a donde?

-a casa- contesto Lavi- a tu casa, con nosotros, a tu lugar en este mundo.- continuo- es suficiente para nosotros, con ello.

Las palabras de algún modo no las comprendía del todo, pero calmaban su confundido corazón, quienes eran aquellas personas capaces de tranquilizarlo?, aquellas que decían conocerlo mas de lo que él se conocía?, por que, para que había regresado con ellos?

-Allen kun, no tengas miedo, no importa si nos recuerdas o no, basta con que nosotros recordemos por ti, con eso somos felices.

-esperaremos lo que sea necesario, o crearemos nuevos lazos con tigo, nos importa muy poco realmente si no puedes recordarnos, sabemos que, en el fondo si puedes hacerlo, y hasta entonces, hasta el día en que nos recuerdes, esperaremos Allen.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para hacerle comprender que aquellos quienes le esperaban, le seguirían esperando, hasta que, finalmente aquel Allen que habían conocido regresara a su lado. Y a pesar de que aquello que iba ha decir, no era lo mas apropiado en su situación, a pesar de que no podía decirlo con la seguridad, tenia el deseo, sentía la necesidad de contestar aquellas palabras.

-Tadaima, minna.

00000000000000000

Miraba con interés el cielo azul de aquel día, mientras escuchaba la marcha del tren correr por los rieles que le llevaban fuera de aquella ciudad.

El compartimento en el que estaba, se encontraba solo, por el momento, le habían dejado mientras sus compañeros de viaje daban una vuelta por ahí, o simplemente se habían perdido de regreso al compartimento.

Hacia mas de un mes que habían dejado la cede central, lo había hecho con el fin de poder recordar lo que había olvidado y encontrar la razón en este mundo.

Sin embargo nunca pensó que en su viaje, encontraría rápidamente una de las primeras razones del por que luchaba, del por que había olvidado, aquello tan preciado que quería proteger, ya que el día en que dejo la cede central no pensó que en su viaje le acompañarían, aquellos que tan firmemente se habían negado ha abandonarlo desde un principio.

Flash Back.

Era necesario, había pasado un semana desde que había regresado, y estaba consiente el por que había despertado, necesitaba irse, recorrer nuevamente todos y cada uno de los distintos caminos que alguna vez el mismo había contemplado.

Sus análisis médicos indicaban que todo estaba en orden, ningún daño interno, solo aquello que le había forzado ha elegir esa solución que parecía estar latente en su cuerpo. Al igual que su inocencia la materia oscura continuaba ahí, latente, esperando una oportunidad para poder regresar con su creador, pero esta era una lucha que el no iba dejar ganar, por ello se marchaba, por ello dejaba la cede central.

No podía invocar su inocencia, pero sabia que esta aun estaba esperando por el. Le habían explicado una vez mas que significaba ser un exorcista, pero una vez mas el debía comprenderlo por su propio pie.

De algún modo estaba consiente de que significaba el tener un trozo de la voluntad de Dios consigo, pero en este caso, aun sin saber que ha pasado, por que no podía recordar nada, su lucha iniciaba de nuevo y esta vez no permitiría que su enemigo se interpusiera en ello, había encontrado en esta ultima semana la razón del por que luchar ahora, ignoraba si seria la misma de su pasado, pero si quería algún día poder recuperar aquello tan valioso que había perdido, debía iniciar de nuevo, como lo había prometido.

Bajo aquellos peldaños que le llevaban hasta la salida subterránea de la cede, los había recorrido muchas veces anteriormente, pero esta vez, nuevamente eran algo mas que no podía recordar.

Había obtenido el permiso para abandonar la orden, el supervisor se lo había entregado, de algún modo el también creía que el supervisor era uno mas de los que le habían esperado, junto al permiso había obtenido un nuevo uniforme, y las confortantes palabras de este.

"_Allen kun, aquí siempre tendrás un hogar al cual regresar, te esperaremos pacientemente hasta el día en que puedas hacerlo, hasta entonces has lo que debas hacer, recuerda lo que quieres recordar, camina de nuevo por el sendero que has elegido_."

Esas palabras aun le resonaban en su cabeza, le daban tranquilidad, retiraban el nerviosismo y el temor de aquello que pronto iniciaría.

Llego hasta el final de las escaleras, ahí donde podía escucharse el correr del agua, el túnel que le llevaría ha ese tan esperado mundo donde aprendería todo una vez mas.

-Ni creas que harás este viaje solo- escucho repentinamente una voz que le saco de sus pensamientos.

-no puedes dejarnos atrás, Allen kun- una segunda voz le hizo mirar en dirección a donde la barca esperaba a sus pasajeros.

Miro con sorpresa como aquellas tres personas que había visto de primero, esperaban al lado de aquel rio, su llegada hasta ese lugar.

-si vas ha tener la decencia de marcharte al menos no nos hagas esperar- hablo el tercero, que estaba de pie sin mirar a los otros dos, y mucho menos ha el, solo miraba ha un punto fijo, sonde no estuviera nadie de los implicados.

-Minna- logro articular, con sorpresa.

-te marcharías sin despedirte?- le pregunto su amigo pelirrojo que hasta ese momento estaba apoyado en el barandal del muelle.

-yo… la verdad…

-supongo que mi hermano te comento que no podía dejarte ir solo, verdad?- pregunto la chica que un estaba sentada sobre la maleta que llevaba.

-Kamoui san, algo me dijo- fue lo único que logro decir

-ha entonces no hay nada que explicar, Allen, un gusto trabajar con tigo, de nuevo- estallo en emoción el chico pelirrojo mientras revolvía su cabello.

-Lavi- le reprendió la chica mientras intentaba separarlo del efusivo abrazo que le siguió ha aquella muestra de afecto.

-conejo idiota quieres dejar de comportarte como un niño- fue la siguiente frase que escucho.

-yo también te quiero Yuu- fue toda respuesta que articulo su "captor" mientras se alejaba de el.

Una vez recuperado el aliento, y pasada la sorpresa del momento, miro con detenimiento ha las tres personas que conversaban frente de el, esa escena no le parecía muy conocida, pero estaba seguro que no era la primera vez que la veía.

-disculpen, pueden explicarme que hacen aquí?- pregunto por fin.

Los tres miraron en dirección de el, como si hubiese dicho algo fuera de lugar, le miraron hasta que una sonrisa asomo en los labios de la joven exorcista china.

-Allen kun, nosotros te acompañaremos en tu viaje- dijo como si nada.

-en pocas palabras somos quienes cuidaran de ti, desde ahora- mención por lo bajo Kandda.

-ya te lo había dicho, el supervisor no te quiso dejar ir solo, así que nosotros somos tu escolta.- comento divertido Lavi.

-viajaremos juntos?

Una sonrisa fue toda la respuesta que recibió antes dicha pregunta, al parecer el inicio de aquel viaje, no seria tan solitario como el había pensado.

Fin del Flash Back

Ahora que observaba con detenimiento la campiña inglesa, como los colores en aquella mañana se veían tan vividos ante sus ojos, se alegraba mucho de que ese viaje estuviese acompañado por aquellos que le apreciaban, y que el estaba seguro que en el pasado él también apreciaba.

-Allen kun- llamo Lenalee antes de entrar, junto a ella venia Lavi y a rastras Kandda- trajimos el desayuno-sonrió.

Miro en dirección ha la puerta y encontró a sus tres compañeros mirarle con sorpresa.

-que pasa? –pregunto

-nada, nada, solo fue un de javu- logro articular Lavi mientras tomaba asiento frente ha el.

-Timcampy, ve con Allen- llamo la exorcista china al pequeño Golem.

Este se poso sutilmente como siempre sobre los cabellos de su dueño, era su lugar favorito no existía momento en que no viajase sobre aquella cabeza.

-pronto llegaremos a la próxima estación.- fue el comentario del Japonés.

-nos ha llevado un mes llegar hasta aquí- comento Lavi.

-donde todo inicio, iniciara de nuevo- fue el comentario de Lenalee.- sin embargo…

-el próximo movimiento debe estar esperándonos en este pueblo- analizo Lavi.

-El Conde del Milenio- menciono por lo bajo Allen.

Durante unos minutos aquel compartimento quedo en silencio, de algún modo aquel viaje inicio apara Allen en aquel pueblo y era lógico pensar que el conde también estuviese esperando su regreso.

-no dejare que esta vez gane, no podrá hacerlo. Por el bien de todos, no puedo permitirle hacerlo.

Aquellas palabras sacaron de sus respectivos pensamientos a quienes le acompañaban, por un momento creyeron que el antiguo Allen había vuelto.

-Aa- afirmo Lavi – esta vez estaremos listos para enfrentarlo.

-no podrá jugárnosla de nuevo- dijo Lenalee- además, en esta ocasión estamos todos juntos, dispuestos a luchar juntos, de nuevo.

El silbato del tren deteniendo su marcha les indico que su destino había llegado, que aquel lugar los esperaba para que su viaje diera inicio, de nuevo, uno ha uno abandonaron aquel tren, uno a uno se encontraron en aquella ciudad que ninguno reconocía, pero marcaba la pauta para comenzar de nuevo, El tren partió, dejándolos en la estación, listos para enfrentar lo que viniera por ellos.

-listos?- pregunto el Bookman Jr.

-hai- fue la afirmación de Allen quien empezó a caminar en dirección ha la salida de la estación, seguido por sus compañeros. Miraba el horizonte que se planteaba frente de si mientras en su mente recorrían estos pensamientos.

"_regrese una vez mas aquí, Mana, no puedo recordar lo que aquí viví, no puedo decir que este lugar aquel que busco para iniciar todo de nuevo… sin embargo a diferencia de lo que sucedió aquella vez, algo dentro de mi corazón afirma, que en esta ocasión no estoy solo ya no, iniciare todo de nuevo, caminare por este sendero, y cuando recupere aquello que perdí, me asegurare de no volver ha perderlo."_

00000000000000000000000000

-Has regresado ha tu Inicio Allen Walker, y al igual que tu, yo tengo una nueva oportunidad para poder iniciar todo nuestro juego, de nuevo, no te preocupes, tu viaje apenas inicia y yo me encargare de hacer todo lo posible para que al final mis esfuerzos no hayan sido en vano, obtendré lo que quiero, y eso no excluye aquello que guardas en tu pecho, hare todo lo que este ha mi alcance por obtenerlo, Allen Walker… todo será… por obtener tu Inocente Corazón.

* * *

**"Por que el Final tan solo es un inicio mas"**


End file.
